Opposite Souls
by L.G. Lena
Summary: They say opposites attract. It couldn't be more true for a reclusive recruit and an outgoing Soldier. CloudZack
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in any way at all claim ownership of the characters, plots, or settings of FF7. They are Square Enix's. I do own any and all creatures/people/places/etc that are here-with created by me. Meaning, in other words, MINE!

A.N: Hello every one, new and old fans alike of me. Yes, the rumors are true, I have not died and am writing once more. Which means, once more I am writing pairings that few to no one ever writes about in ratings that few to no people write about. Now then, on to the real serious business. This is rated M for a reason. Mostly for incredibly violent language and gory, vividly described scenes. Also, much much fluff and possibly a lemon here and there. Issue number two, this is a shounen ai fic between Zack and Cloud. Don't like it, then leave now. I don't want to hear one single word about how you may hate shounen ai and all that what not. I am not forcing you to read this and I even warned you.

Selena: That's a first.

Lena: Hush you! Who said you could come out. Shoves her other personality back into the recesses of her brain Anywho, for everyone else still reading this...I love you! I hope you enjoy this as much as I do writing this. This fic is dedicated to all my fans who are ever so patient with me and enjoy reading my work. I'd give you a hug in real life if I could, but for now... (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((.))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Opposite Souls

Chapter One

He sighed, burying his face into one, black-gloved hand. Why? Why wouldn't he just...go away? Go and play with the new recruits on his own. Why did he need him to come with, to see all the damned eager faces that would be broken and kicked out all too soon anyway. Its not like it mattered to him who the hell the greenies were or what they looked like. Besides, if he had to put up with one more freckle-faced, babbling moron who just HAD to tell him how much they adored him, he'd snap.

"So, what do you say? Come with me?"

He was smiling again, that accursed infectious grin. He knew he'd lost. Sigh. "Fine Zack, but I'm staying out of sight and I'm not speaking."

Zack's grin widened and he leapt to his feet, grabbing the other man by the wrist and hauling him out the door. "Don't worry Seph, it'll be great! I got a good feeling about this one."

A slight, almost unnoticable twisting of the General's lips as he smiled. "Looking for your love at first sight still?"

The black-haired Soldier paused, giving him a wink. "Well, since YOU don't love me, I have to find them somewhere." He started off again, once more dragging Sephiroth into a fast jog. "Besides, I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall with you. I need someone else to talk to who'll actually say more then one word back."

"I resent that."

"Okay, sorry. More then three words." Zack laughed, halting as they came up to where the new recruits were lined up against the wall of one of the larger training rooms. Many slouched or hunched over, talking amoung themselves. One group near the end was passing a bottle around, drinking quickly before the sargeant could return and confiscate it.

Sephiroth let out another heavy sigh, leaning back against the doorway and motioning Zack away. "Go play. I'll watch from you."

With a salute, Zack had bounded off, for all the world acting like a big puppy who found a new bone. A couple of the recruits looked up with interest, wondering who the hell the man with the spiky black hair was. It took several minutes to sink into the gathering just who it was. "Holy shit! You're Lieutenant Zack, aren't you!"

Zack grinned and scratched he back of his head as 238 pairs of eyes focused on him, the room falling silent. "Guess I've been found out."

A rush of frantic movement as the recruits snapped to attention as best they could, sloppily giving the Soldier salutes. Then they were swarming around him, asking for advice, stories, and tips. Sephiroth chuckled softly as his friend sent him a pleading look for help. Zack had gotten himself into this, he could get himself out of it.

"Oh my god! Its the General!" The hushed remark spread like wild fire, until everyone was staring at the silver-haired man, who straightened slowly.

"I didn't think he was real."

"Look at that sword!"

The doors on the other side slammed open, the recruiting officer barrelling his way in. "Get back in line, you worthless bastards! Who the fuck said you could move!" His eyes caught on Zack and he snapped the Soldier a smart salute, before refocusing his attentions. "You, with the red hair! No drinking is allowed in here. Blondie, get your scrawny ass into line already!"

Cloud glared, shuffling to an empty spot along the wall and as far from any other as possible. He muttered under his breath a few choice words about the officers heritage before sinking into an abstract silence. His gaze became unfocused, glazing over as he looked at a spot on the far wall. He hadn't joined in the massive rush to speak with the Soldier, instead glad for the moment to be alone and to himself.

"STRIFE!"

He jerked, blinking and looking up into the very-red, very-angry face of the recruiting officer. "Yes, sir?"

His head snapped back as he took the blow solidly dealt to his jaw, grasping at the wall to keep from falling down. "Pay attention, you scrawny little punk! You're in Squadron 157. Trellis! Squad 243!"

He stumbled away from the wall, moving his way slowly towards an official-looking Shinra officer with the number 157 on his chest. The man pointed behind himself. "Get in line recruit."

Hazel eyes watched the blonde drag his feet, staring at the floor. Zack lifted a hand, rubbing his chin slightly as he stared at the recruit, intrigued. He had seen his type before, certaintly, so what was so fascinating about this one. "Strife, huh?"

"Lt. Zack!"

He started slightly, looking over to where a new Shinra personal had entered, the recruitment officer taking his leave. The dark-haired man covered a grimace of distaste as the drill sargeant snapped him a salute before turning to face the recruits. Oh yes, the Soldier remembered well his time with this particular man. Or, more importantly, all the punishments for his insubordinations the man had given him. He felt a momentary pang of sympathy for these poor kids who would have to deal with the man every day of their lives for the next year. "Hey Sarge!"

"This here is what a real Soldier is, recruits! Likely, none of you will ever be good enough to reach such a title! You're all weak, pathetic excuses of soldiers! Live with it! Your mothers aren't here anymore! So you can damn well cry to yourselves from now on! Your squad leaders will show you to the bunkers! I will see you here at 500 in the morning, SHARP! Anyone late, will be privelaged enough to demonstrate to me how many push-ups they can perform in one day. Dismissed!" Another general confusion of bodies stirred up as the squad leaders snapped to attention and began leading the new charges out of the room. "Lt. Zack, still causing trouble. I hope you're not planning on influencing these greenhorns to follow in your steps."

Zack barked out a laugh. "Ah, you found me out I see."

The sargeant sighed, running a hand over his face. He well remembered when the Soldier had been lower then the lowest Private. "Shouldn't you be off chasing girls, sneaking in liquor, irritating the hell out of Shinra's highest-ranking general, or some other disrespectful action. Or did you learn respect and protocol when I wasn't looking."

"Ah, Sarge, I thought you knew me better then that." He continued to grin, but his face became more serious. He watched the last recruits trailing out the door, eyes locking onto the blonde immediately, noting he was the last. "Interesting new group you have there."

The man grunted, obviously not agreeing. "Hardly. I've got a bunch of punks they picked up off the street, a group sent here from the Juvenile Jail because they're over-packed, not to mention that anti-social little bastard there." He motioned to the blonde. "They've warned me he's lazy and unattentive. And that one there, with the dark blue hair. He's mentally screwed-up."

"Oh good, he'll fit in just fine then." Zack muttered.

The Shinra officer never heard it, consulting his notes. "Orange-haired guy in here with one hell of a temper, some guy with light blue who's got a pyro tendency. What the hell! There's a girl in here! Hmmm...she's a mess too."

Zack smacked the larger man on the shoulder. "Well, have fun! I'll be in and out to check on them. I get the feeling this group is going to surprise us all."

The officer gave him a skeptical look, before giving his former student a salute and leaving. Zack whistled a tuneless rhythm, linking his hands behind his head and strolling back over to Sephiroth. The General was waiting out of sight, giving him an inquiring look. "Enjoy yourself?"

He nodded. "Immensly. Nice to see some cute recruits for once." He cut a side-long look at the silver-haired man. "There was even one I think you'd like."

"I don't like guys."

Zack snorted. "Suuuuure you don't. I know you better then that. No matter, I never said it was a guy, now did I?" He stopped suddenly, taking a longer look at his friend, even as the General was turning his face away. "Are you...blushing!"

"No!"

Hazel eyes filled with delighted humor. "Was it the comment that you like guys! I knew it! I mean, I can't blame you. I am pretty hot, wait what am I saying. I'm extremely hot. Its only natural you'd want to check me out." He dodged the fist that came flying at him, giggling. "Come on Sephy, tell me how long you've liked me. Oof!"

Zack looked at Sephiroth groggily from where he was slumped against the far wall. "Don't ever call me Sephy." He watched his friend storm away, wondering how he had managed to touch such a sensitive nerve in the other man. He hadn't meant to.

"Ow..." He moaned as he stood up, a moment of vertigo taking hold before his Soldier abilities kicked in to heal the minor damage. "Now what do I do?" He looked around himself, feeling the beginning edges of boredom taking over. A sudden thought struck him, giving him a reason to grin again at the though of doing something interesting. With a nonchalant attitude, Zack strolled toward the recruit's bunkers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You have got to be kidding me!_ Cloud looked around with a horrified look in his eyes. Fifty bunks, twenty-five lined up on each side of the room. Just one large room for all of them to share. He moved to the farthest bed on the left side, dropping the small bag he carried with him on top of it. The springs creaked and he padded over to where a set of doors were set into the wall by him. The blonde looked into the bathroom, an even more horrified look passing over his features. There were about seven stalls, and ten showers. Ten open showers. _I'm going to die._

He backed away, going to sit on the edge of his bed. The chatter of the other recruits filled his ears and the blonde surpressed a groan of annoyance. His personal space was seriously being violated, the next recruit's bed less then two feet from his. A loud shout of laughter caught his attention, and he turned to see what the sudden commotion following it was all about. He scowled darkly upon seeing who and what was happening. The large red-head, what was his name? _Wasn't it Hirro? Yeah, that was it._ The larger boy held a smaller one pinned against the far wall, the smaller boy's feet dangling in the air.

"What do you mean you aren't going to move? I said this is my spot. Boys, help the bitch find his correct spot." He looked around, smirking. "Look, we can move him in right next to the other little pretty boy there."

Cloud winced, looking away and scowling to himself, even as a thread of fear flitted through his head. Fingers flew to caress the dagger hidden along his thigh, a slit in the side of his pants giving him easy access to the blade. The squeal of springs as the other boy was tossed onto his bed by the larger bully, followed closely by his possessions. The blonde looked at the scene from the corner of his eye, noting the two goons following their leader, who was currently looking...at...him...

"Well well, we have a really pretty one here, don't we boys?" The pinprick of fear quickly expanded. "Hey! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

He slowly turned to meet the larger boy's eyes, scowling. "Fuck off."

His head snapped to the side with the force of the backhand, lip splitting and blood trailing down a corner of his mouth. "Feisty one, aren't you. I like that." A discreet nod had the other two boys moving to grab the blonde by the arms. "Perhaps we'll teach you some respect."

The two dragged him to his feet, keeping a steady hold on the struggling blonde as their leader cracked his knuckles. The breath flew out of him as Hirro slugged him twice in quick succession to his unprotected stomach. A fist to the face had his lip splitting again, this time from his teeth biting into it. The older boy lashed out a high kick, catching him in the chest and staggering all three of them back. Still, Cloud made no noise, just continued to glare up at the bully until the boy got irritated enough to blacken his eyes.

"Let him go."

He dimly heard the order, felt the air rush past his ears, before he landed face-first on the concrete. The steel-tipped boot of the red-head crashed into his side. He yelped softly, unable to stop the noise, and curled up waiting for the next blow. He cracked open an eye when it didn't, slowly uncurling when the reason why the bully had stopped became apparent. He was too busy trying to breath around the hand clamped around his throat, eyes bulging and fingers scrabbling at the arm holding him effortlessly in the air.

"Explain to me recruit, why you deemed it necessary for three of you to take on one boy amoung yourselves. Are you all so pathetic that you can not fight fairly, or is it that you're jealous he's stronger then you are?" Zack shook the kid in his grip once, before dropping him. "I could have you thrown out of here for this. Hell, I could throw you out of here for blinking at me."

"Forget it, sir. It was nothing." Cloud mumbled, staggering to his feet and pulling himself upright with the aid of the wall. He winced, right leg buckling slightly when he put too much weight on it. "I'm fine."

He stared at the kid, secretly marveling at the way he was able to conceal what must have been a terrible pain. "Like hell you are. Come on, let's get you patched-up. You recruit! Push-ups, now! You better still be doing them when I return." He reached out a hand, intending to grab Cloud by the shoulder and lead him out.

He inhaled swiftly, jerking back out of reach and whimpering softly. He retreated another step when Zack reached for him again, blinking when a hurt look came to the older man. "Alright, I won't touch you. Just...just follow me then, okay kid."

"I'm not a kid." The blonde growled. He lashed out at his tormentor as the passed, quicksilver fast he landed a solid kick to the other's stomach.

The Soldier opened the door, holding it open for him. "Whatever you say, kid."

"Don't call me that! I'm not a kid."

"Pshaw. How old are you? 14? 15?"

Cloud winced, painfully aware how young he looked. "I'm 17."

Zack blinked, staring at him. He was only two years younger then him! "Holy shit. Well, we need to get you a new nickname then! How about Shorty?"

The blonde growled, giving him his best you're-a-complete-moron look.

"Would you prefer Spike then?"

"Fuck off."

He watched the youth from the corner of one eye, his smile dissappearing completely as the younger boy stumbled into a wall as his right leg gave out again. He reached a hand out to help him up and steady him, only to meet terrified blue eyes and a small yelp as the blonde jerked back. _Dear god! He's terrified, terrified of me! What the hell has happened to him? He's so scared of anyone getting to close. At least, when it isn't for a fight or punishment._ "Its fine, Spike. I just wanted to help is all."

Cloud glared at him, discreetly running a hand up and down one arm to dispell the shivers of fear still lancing through him. "I don't need your help, I'm fine. Stop calling me Spike."

Zack laughed, moving on down the hallway. Still, he watched the blonde carefully as they went, both intrigued by him and saddened by the hurt and fear that was so carefully concealed within those blue eyes. _I'll find out what happened, no matter what._

--------------------------------------------------------TBC-----------------------------------------------------------

A.N- Well, that was my rather corny and poorly-written first chapter. I had a difficult time thinking how to start it, so I went cliche' Zack/Cloud style. The Soldier who helps the recruit. Fortunately, it should be taking a rather original twist after this. I just have difficulties with opening chapters. Anywho, seeing as how this is my story, I should warn you I will be straying from the game significantly. I love Zack and thusly he will not be dying. Its just too...terrible a thing to kill someone like him. XD

But yes, the ensuring chapters will get better I hope, so stay with this. Also, check out my other fics if you care to and please leave me a review if you have time.

hugs to all

Lena


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Damn it, Spike! I'm just trying to help you!"

The blonde glared up at him, still from the other side of the room where he had fled to, knife gripped tightly in one hand. "I can do it myself." _Don't touch me!_ "I don't need any help." _Why must you be so nice!_

The Soldier sighed, collapsing back into a chair and burying his face in one hand. He absently placed the roll of gauze he held onto the little table that stood beside the chair. _Two fucking months of this already._ He peered at the other boy through his fingers, watching as the younger of the two slunk cautiously towards the kitchen area, acting like a whipped dog or a wild animal. The apartment was designed to be open and spacious. A long counter, that also served as a table, was all that divided the kitchen from the livingroom. The kitchen connected to an outer balcony and attached to the eastern end of the living room lay the bathroom and the two bedrooms at the western side of the livingroom. The kitchen was on the northern side of the livingroom, with the entrance into the entire place at the southern end of the livingroom.

The sound of running water issued as Cloud held a washcloth under the flow to get it wet. A hiss left him as he dabbed at the jagged cut that ran down his upper right arm, working up his nerve to tackle the larger gash in his chest. Blood still leaked sluggishly from that one and he didn't look forward to peeling off his shirt to get at it. Who knew how many of the clothing's fibers were stuck in it, or even stuck in the dried blood. He kept his face averted from the dark-haired boy, still feeling the adrenaline surge. He finally took notice of the knife, still clutched in one hand, and guilty sheathed it again. The movement was so quick and familiar to the blonde, not even the Soldier could track it.

The blonde kept his eyes down and focused on the task at hand. He hadn't meant to draw the knife on Zack, but the older boy had startled him when he touched him. _I hate being touched._ He cast a quick glance at the Soldier, who was openly watching him. "Will you at least tell me what happened?"

"I was careless."

Zack felt a wave of fustration and helplessness sweep through him at the non-committal response. Two months he'd had to deal with this. At least three times a week, the blonde would stumble in, barely conscious and dripping blood. Always, the reply was the same, he had been careless. After staying just long enough to get patched-up, he'd leave for the bunkers. _Not this time._ "Spike, I can't deal with this anymore! Tell me what the fuck happened!"

Cloud winced, a fine shiver running through his frame. He mutely shook his head, feigning to be absorbed in pulling the last shreds of cloth out of his wounds. He heard the older boy repeat his demand and he froze. _Why not tell him? Tell him I'm too weak and pathetic to ever belong here. I'm sure he'll just LOVE that!_ "I told you, I was just careless is all. Leave me alone." He pushed off from the counter, picking up the discarded uniform with a wince and heading towards the door. The door that Zack was currently standing in front of. "Move."

"No. I want some answers from you. I can't stand seeing you coming in here like this!" The Soldier ground his teeth together at the blank look in Cloud's eyes. "How about this, tell me if you got this in practice or outside of it. That's all I want to know for the moment."

Seconds dragged out as the blonde dropped his gaze to the floor and Zack had to clench his hands into fists to prevent himself from grabbing and shaking the other boy. "Outside." He blinked when Cloud at last answered him, raising eyes full of hurt, shame, and humiliation to meet his. "Now let me leave!"

He stalked up to the Soldier and shoved him aside with all his strength, Zack only moving because he was too stunned that Cloud had actually done something against him. Just wanting to get out of there soon as he could, the blonde didn't even look as he rushed out the door. And collided with someone on the other side. Instincts honed from years of being a scapegoat and bullied had the blonde scrambling backwards and out of reach, hand gripping his dagger's hilt. Blue eyes looked up to lock with jade green ones and his breath caught. _The General! Way to go idiot, you just plowed into the most powerful man in the world! How much more pathetic can you be!_

His eyes widened further and panic filled him as the white-haired man reached down, offering him a hand. "Seph! Where the hell have you been?" Cloud scrambled to his feet unaided as Zack bounced out the door to catch the General in a huge hug. "Shame on you, frightening recruits like that."

"Zack."

"Hm?"

"Let go of me."

The boy pouted, but released his friend to bounce his way back inside. "Seph, this is Cloud. Cloud, this is Sephiroth, but I'm sure you know that. So where exactly did you go? Oh, he's fine." He waved at Cloud as Sephiroth cast him a suspicious look before sinking into the large couch occupying one wall of the livingroom.

The man toed off his boots, shrugging out of his heavy leather coat before answering. "Recon mission. Bastards had me run the entire perimeter of Wutai." He sighed and brushed a hand through his bangs. "Seems like they're right about something for once. Wutai looks like its chafing for a fight."

Zack nodded, moving to the fridge to yank out two bottles of beer. He paused, and grabbed a third, tossing one to Sephiroth and one to Cloud. "You look scared to death, Spike. Just don't tell anyone I let you have that." He flopped down onto the couch next to the General. "What can Shinra expect with all they've put those people through?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "Try telling them that. And you know who gets to be the one to clean it up, don't you?"

Zack snapped his fingers. "Oh, I know the answer to this one! Ummm, I think they're names started with and S and a Z. Oh, damn! What where they're names again?"

Cloud watched the two, forgotten for the moment it seemed. He looked down to the bottle he held, and carefully placed it silently on the seperating counter. Then, stooping to pick up the uniform he had dropped, the blonde crept over to the door, pulling it open. "Spike!"

He jumped and whipped around. "Sir?"

"Are you heading for the bunkers?"

He nodded cautiously, wondering what Zack was getting at. "Good. Get your belongings and bring them back here. You can take the second bedroom for yours."

"But, sir..."

"Ah! Need help do you?" Zack asked, interrupting the recruit. "Come Seph, my new roommate needs a hand. Well, lead the way, Choco."

Cloud gaped at him, confused and bewildered. _What the hell just happened! Wait, did he just say I could live here? No, its all a joke. No one's that nice._ "Sir, I'm fin..."

"I told you not to call me 'sir', Spike. And don't worry, you don't need to thank me." He shoo'ed Cloud out the door, following him closely with Sephiroth trailing after with an amused half-grin.

He lengthened his stride until he was walking beside Zack. "Mind telling me what you're doing? Last time I checked you, and I quote, "like the freedom of being on your own without worrying about anybody seeing you walking around naked in your apartment." So why has that changed now?"

The smile was gone from the dark-haired Soldier as he padded after the blonde. "Did you see his injuries?" The taller man nodded. "Those aren't from practice. Someone, and I think I know who, is doing this to him. Several times a week. If I don't get him out of that bunker, he's gonning to get killed one day. And I won't let a friend keep getting hurt when I can do something to at least make it a bit more bearable. Until I can confirm who it is who's doing it to him at least." He let out a short bark of laughter, startling Cloud and drawing a glance from Sephiroth. "I really know how to choose friends don't I? I got the Unemotional Wonder for one and my other friend is too terrified of me to even talk to me half the time, much less help him."

Sephiroth casually placed one hand on his shoulder, then shoved him into a wall. "How do you think we feel, having to deal with you?"

Cloud listened to the two bickering behind him, unbelieving that the two highest-ranked men in all of Shinra could and would act like that. _He said I was his friend._ He mulled the thought over and over, searching for the joke, the insult that had to be hidden within it. No one, much less the second most important man in the world, would ever want him as a friend. _I'm probably just some little amusement toy for him, a charity case that he in his kindness took care of._ He stopped and turned around, the two men halting at the look of pure rage he was giving Zack. "You're lying!"

Zack blinked, stunned. "What?" He looked at Sephiroth for an answer, clearly confused. The silver-haired man shrugged, just as lost and looked at the seething blonde for an explanation.

He clenched his hands into fists. "Why can't you just, leave me alone! Stop pretending already!" He whirled around, striding down the corridor. He was stopped by a hand closing around his wrist. Without thinking, he lashed out.

A deathly silence fell as Cloud realized he had just hit a 1st-Class Soldier. He had just hit the General! _Oh shit! I'm going to die!_ The man still held onto his wrist, his other hand lifting up to touch the spot on his jaw that Cloud had hit. _Bahamut, it felt like hitting pure concrete! Damn it, that hurt!_ "You know...that's the first time anyone has EVER dared raise a hand against me since my years as a grunt." Sephiroth murmured speculatively. "You have a nice swing, but you should turn your knuckles down about another four degrees. You'll cause more damage that way and take less to yourself."

"I...I-I'm sorry sir!"

He released the boy, waving him off. "You can apologize by explaining what that little outburst was all about."

The blonde looked to the floor, embarrassed by that outburst, even as a whisper of the rage came back to him. "I can take care of myself, I don't need you to help me as some kind of charity case." To his shame, his vision started to fog up. He blinked away the tears of frustration quickly. "So stop pretending to be my friend. I don't need any."

Comprehension dawned on the darker-haired Soldier. "So that's why you didn't go home for the holidays last month. Dammit Spike, I'm not using you to further my image. I..." He shook his head, unable to think of a way to word his thoughts. "I'm not pretending."

"Che...whatever." Cloud muttered, backing up and slowly turning to continue walking towards the bunkers. He left the two, still standing in the hallway and Zack with a feeling of broken defeat. He turned the corner and bumped into another person for the second time that day. _Today is NOT my day. Ah fuck!_

"Well, hey there pretty boy. You know, me and the boys were just looking for you. We have to pay you back for the way you took out Jared's eye last time." Hirro smirked, two of his friends already circled behind the blonde. "Find the knife, I don't want him gutting one of us this time. I want to be able to take my time this time. Let's see how many shades his pretty skin can turn."

"Hirro, I can hear voices. Really close." One of the others said, going to peer around the corner. "Holy shit! Its the General and Zack! They're coming this way, what do you wanna do?"

The red-head frowned, not liking the turn of events. "You got lucky today. Let's go." He shoved the blonde, one of the others tripping him as he stumbled back, before departing.

He groaned softly as the back of his head slammed into the tile and the breath was knocked out of him. _Bastards._ He opened his eyes, rubbing the back of his head. Zack and Sephiroth were there, staring down at him. _Just great. This is not what I need._ He pushed himself to his feet, staggering as a wave of dizziness swept through him. Zack grabbed him by the arms, keeping him upright. "Cloud? You alright?" _Oh, we're on name-basis now._

"I'm fine. I just tripped." He stepped back, the Soldier releasing him as he did so. The moment the support from the other boy was gone, the vertigo swept back in along with a deep exhaustion and he found himself stumbling into the dark-haired Soldier.

"Like hell you did." Zack growled, instinctively grabbing Cloud around the waist to keep him upright. "Seph, go get those bastards would you? I'm taking him back."

The General gave a quick nod, moving off stealthily after the group of boys he could still hear. _Pity they forgot that Soldiers have enhanced hearing._ A feral smile twisted his lips, remembering every word they had said. He glanced back once, just before he rounded a corner, to see Zack supporting the blonde with one arm around his waist and the blonde's arm over his shoulders. Then he was off again, tracking the sound of the boys from the tiny echoes he could detect.

"Come on, Spike. Don't make me carry you." _It'd be easier if I did just that._ He thought as the blonde tried to one again, unsuccessfully, to pull away to walk on his own. "Just this once, I'm asking you to accept my help. Please." He sighed in relief when Cloud finally stopped struggling and just limped his way along with him. He could feel the barely controlled tension though in the smaller man's muscles, wound up to within a moment of snapping. _Dear gods! If I do anything the least bit wrong, he's ready to bolt. Not caring that he's too injured at the moment to walk on his own, he'll make a run for it._

The two found their way back to the Soldier's apartment, the older boy leaning Cloud up against the wall as he unlocked the door. He slung the recruit's arm over his shoulders again, helping him inside and to the couch. "You want anything?" The blonde murmured something, shaking his head no before stretching out on the worn couch.

"M'fine, y'know."

"Yeah, I know. But humor me. Damn! I know I had a Cure around here somewhere. Spike?" He looked over to see the his eyes had closed. "Hey, Spike! You doing alright?"

The eyelids cracked open, a sliver of blue appearing. "Fine. Tired is all. Haven't slept..."

Items were yanked out of drawers, several little orbs flying through the air as he discovered they weren't the materia he was looking for. "Come on, Spike. Stay awake a little longer. Just until I find a Cure. I can't risk you falling asleep on me with a concussion. You still with me over there?" The man whipped around when no comment came back to him, quickly dashing over to the blonde as the smaller boy's even, rhythmic breathing told how close to sleep he was. "Spike! Cloud!" He shook him lightly, grimacing when it evoked no response. "Shit. Sorry, Choco."

Cloud's eyes flew open at the sharp pain in his cheek, staring at Zack in bewilderment. "You...y'slapped me..."

"Yeah, sorry about that. But I need you to stay awake until..." Zack paused, remembering seeing the materia in his..., "That's right!" He rushed out of the livingroom and into his bedroom, tearing open the door to his closet. He ripped through the clothes, searching the pockets of his shirts until he found the green orb. "Ha! I forgot, I used this on Seph last week."

He sprinted back to the livingroom, dropping to his knees beside Cloud, who wearily turned his attention from jabbing the cut in his chest to keep him awake, to the grey-eyed gaze of the Soldier. "Wha?"

The dark-haired boy quickly activated the small gem, watching as a green mist enveloped the blonde briefly, taking away both cuts and leaving behind only faint scars. Zack quickly ran a hand over the back of Cloud's head. "Does it hurt still?" He waited till Cloud shook his head no, before standing. "Get some sleep, kid."

"Not a kid." Cloud argued, already curling up slightly and slipping into sleep.

Zack chuckled softly, shaking his head in amazement. _He's so damned stubborn!_ He went to grab a blanket from his room, spreading it across the sleeping recruit. _Gods, he's exhausted. Looks like he hasn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks._ The door opened pulling his attention away from the sleeping blonde and to Sephiroth who slipped in. He raised an inquiring eyebrow at the man, who nodded to him with the same smile that had caused one of th ebullies to faint right on the spot not moments earlier. "Can you watch him? I need to leave for a few minutes." Zack asked, grabbing his uniform overjacket.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bunker. I'm not going to let him stay in there, especially after seeing this." He picked up his buster sword, slinging it into its sheath along his back. "I won't be long. Try not to scare him if he wakes up."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was warm and comfortable. _Am I back home?_ He tried to pry his eyes open, but it felt so good to just lay there in the warmth and softness of a real mattress. He rolled over onto his side, snuggling further into the blankets. _Wait. Something's wrong with this._ He cracked open his eyes slightly, staring at the black sheets and the heavy black and silver comforter he lay under. _These are definately not mine, at the bunker nor at home._ A soft snoring reached him, and he looked to where Zack had fallen asleep in a chair at the other end of the room. _Zack?_

Groggily, he sat up, shoving the blanket off him. _Why am I only in boxers?_ He looked around the room, finding his pants and what looked like a new shirt on the table beside the bed. He quickly slipped into them, noting immediately that the shirt was at least two-sizes too large and smelled like..._It smells like Zack's cologne junk he wears. Must be his._ Fully-clothed, the blonde took a better look around the room, surprised to find his pack and other belongings along the wall next to the door.

"You're awake."

Cloud looked over his shoulder from where he had dropped into a crouch to rummage through his pack. Zack rubbed his eyes, groaning as he stretched, muscles stiff and aching from sleeping in so unnatural a position. He stood up, giving an exaggerated wince as he stepped forward.

"Why?"

"Hm? Oh, because I decided I was lonely living alone and I wanted a cute roommate who looks good in my clothes. Even when they're a bit too big." Cloud felt the heat rising to his cheeks and he spluttered obscenities, causing Zack to break out in laughter. "I'm just kidding, Spike." He ruffled the blonde spikes, only to have Coud jerk away and out of reach.

"Don't do that." He growled, running a hand through his unruly hair. _Why must you keep touching me!_

"Oh, come on now, Spike! We're not going back to that are we? I've already seen you in only boxers. You were fine, for the most part, with me helping you two days ago."

"Two days!"

"Yup. Had me worried for a brief moment. Say, do you like pancakes? Well, you better because they're about the only thing I can cook that comes out edible." The darker-haired boy swept out of the room, chattering non-stop as he went to the kitchen. "Oh, I got you a weeks worth of leave from your officer. By the way, you're no longer a recruit. You and your class are now privates. Hmm, I wonder if you'll get the same officer as me. Wouldn't that be something! Oh, do you like anything in yours?"

Cloud mutely shook his head, tentatively taking a seat at the table/counter. "Is it...really okay?"

"Huh?"

"You don't mind me being here?"

Zack peeked around the door of the cabinet he had been searching through, giving the blonde a dazzling smile. "Hell, I should be asking YOU if you minded being kidnapped and forced to move in here with me. Oh, grab the door real fast would you? Seph's on the other side and he's too proud to knock."

"I am not too proud." Sephiroth muttered, entering once Cloud got the door. "Since when do you put Wall spells on your doors?"

"Since I didn't want to hear one more freckle-faced aide come up to me saying I was needed in some 'important' mission. Hungry?"

Sephiroth lifted one eyebrow. "You're cooking? Are you trying to kill yourself? And this poor kid here."

Cloud scowled from across the room. "I'm not a kid."

"Can you cook?"

The blonde stared at the General, caught off-guard. "Ummm, yeah."

"Can you cook good?"

"Yeah."

A sigh of relief from the silver-haired man. "I swear, if I had to live through one more of Zack's attempts at making something that wasn't lethal in the kitchen, I'd kill him myself." He ducked the spatula that came whizzing through the air, aimed for his head. "You have to be faster then that, Zack. Ow!" He picked up the plastic plate that had caught him in the chest.

"What was that you were saying, Seph?" Zack tossed him a grin as he finished mixing the batter and began to pour it into the prepped frying pan. "okay, lemme know when you smell something burning, ok? Then I know its time to flip them."

Sephiroth looked over at the blonde, who had quietly taken a seat on the far end of the livingroom. "Please tell me you'll be cooking from now on."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Okay, before you say anything at all, I know Sephiroth is OOC major time. But that's the great thing about fanfics, characters can be however you want them to be. Anyway, I always figured him to be a lot more open around Zack. And Cloud is just so retchedly adorable, who couldn't love him? So yeah. Thank you for reading this so far, and I hope you enjoyed it and will stay with it. If you have the time, please leave me a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not in any way at all claim ownership of the characters, plots, or settings of FF7. They are Square Enix's. I do own any and all creatures/people/places/etc that are here-with created by me. Meaning, in other words, MINE!

Review Replys:

Kirallie: I'm glad Seph worked out. Cloud won't let Zack touch him becuase he has a fear of others getting to close. If and whenI get to revealing his past asI see it, you'll understand why then.

xXTwilight AuroraXx: Here's to the retchedly adorable bishie! And I'm glad my fic has intrigued you to the world of Zack/Cloud

Seiko123: I hope that means you like it. :D

Plague Rose: No intention of stopping anytime soon

Chapter 3

"Move your god damn feet, Strife! Do you WANT to be killed?"

The blonde grunted, the only indication for the pain he felt as the broad-side of the instructor's blade came down hard on his back. He growled, spinning hard to the left and pulling his blade with the momentum. The tip dragged in the earth, before slashing up diagonally. Steel clashed as the officer brought his weapon up to bear hastily, not expecting the sudden retalliation. He moved to press the young private, but found himself taking a step back as the blonde followed-up his first strike with a vicious down-ward swing. Twisting his own blade slightly, the officer sent his blade's edge screeching down the blonde's to lock at the hilt and pushed against the smaller boy. Grinning at the private, the officer edged his foot behind one knee, and tripped the boy up.

"I said earlier, watch your feet. Good effort, for once. Simmons! You're next! Strife, maybe you should think about a different weapon as well. You look ridiculous using a sword that big." He walked away from Cloud, moving to engage the next of his ten students.

Cloud scowled at his back, climbing to his feet and picking up the large buster sword. _Ridiculous! Or are you embarrassed I caught you off-guard._ He winced slightly, barely a twitch of a muscle, as the adrenaline seeped out of his system and he felt his right leg buckling. The blonde was grateful for once of the officer though, he had picked Cloud first. When done with thier one-on-one with the officer, the privates were allowed to leave. Being first meant he could leave without fear of Hirro and his lackeys waiting outside the doors. The three bigger boys cast him a malicious look as he walked out, focusing on keeping his pace smooth. _Can't worry, Zack. Damn it! Its been a week since it happened though, my leg should be fine._ He thought about heading to the infirmary, but shuddered at the thought of the white room with its sickening smell bleach and chlorofoam. _I hate doctors. Always poking you and asking you stupid questions._

"Spike!"

He quickly turned, holding his massive sword in front of him casually, an effective way to stave off the dark-haired boy's usual greeting of jumping on him. _Don't show it! Just push it aside, you big baby. You've hurt worse then this before, so you can damn well grin and fucking bear it._ He nodded slightly to Zack.

"Now what kind of a greeting is that!" Zack demanded in a mock-angry voice. He had skidded to a stop when he saw the sword in the blonde's hands. "Come on! You know you wanna give me a hug!" He held his arms out, grinning in a disarming way.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"You know you want to!"

"No."

"Fine. I'm still hugging you anyway!"

Blue eyes flew open wide and he dropped his sword as he back away hastily. The man had that look in his eyes when he was getting ready to pounce. "Zack, no!" His breath left him in a squeak as his ris became seriously constricted by the power in the other man's arms. "Let...go...breathe..."

Zack dropped him, scratching the back of his head while grinning. "Aw, sorry there, Choco. But you're so gosh darned adorable I forget my own strength around you." _One, two, three._

"I AM NOT!"

_Score!_ "You're so predictable, Spike. So, are you done for the day? Are you?" He gave the smaller boy big, watery, puppy-dog eyes.

The blonde slowly climbed to his feet, keeping his faced turned to the floor to hide how hard he was clenching his jaws together. "Unfortunately."

"Hey, you okay? You sound funny. I didn't really hurt you did I?" he circled around the boy as he stood, a contrite look on his face. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes!"

"Can I have a hug?"

"NO!"

The darker-haired boy sulked, trailing behind Cloud. "Will you cook dinner at least?"

His eyes narrowed. Zack never asked him that question unless he had already made plans. "Who for?"

Zack laughed, cheeks tinging a pale pink slightly. "Ah-ha ha. That easy to figure out am I? Well, I kind of invited Seph to dinner and someone really special to me."

He didn't know why he said it, later he blamed it on Zack rubbing off on him. But Cloud whirled around, as best as he could, and opened his eyes wide. "You mean there's someone in your life besides me? I thought...well..." He shrugged and turned away, concealling the wide-grin on his face as Zack remained rooted to the spot. "I'll just...get my things..."

_Okay, either he's playing a joke or he's serious. And I've never even seen a HINT of humor in that boy. Which means...ah fuck! Way to go hot-shot!_ "Aw, shit Spike. I-I didn't know. Listen, its not like that, she's just a really good friend. And uhh...god damn it Spike, I never knew!" _What the hell do I say? Damn, he's got a cute butt. NO! Focus for one second please! Wait...why is he smiling? Unless...unless..._ "You little...conniving, immature...tricking me like that!"

"The look on your face! It was priceless!" Cloud sputtered through laughter. It took several minutes for him to calm down, breaking-out again at the dumbfounded look on Zack's face. "Oh god." He gasped. "I don't think I've ever laughed like that." He started off towards what had become their apartment, the blonde insisting he could pay half the rent and help out.

"You...laughed. You actually have a sense of humor!" Zack exclaimed, rushing after the blonde and tackling him. "Let's see now if you're ticklish." He gave an experimental poke to the blonde's side, giggling as the boy squirmed.

It wasn't until a pair of black boots stopped beside the two that they finally stopped, and looked up into the jade eyes of Shinra's top Soldier. "I recongize the antics of Zack, but who the hell is the care-free blonde? Did you dump Cloud already Zack? That's pretty fast, even for you."

"Aw, Seph! Don't be so harsh! Of course I haven't left him, I just...enlightened him!" The Soldier said, grabbing Cloud around the waist as he tried to get up and hauling him back down. Cloud blushed, giving Sephiroth a salute from where he lay at the moment.

Green eyes rolled and he waved the private off. "So, is dinner still on or would you two like some alone time?"

With a desperate shove, Coud squirmed free of Zack's hold and leapt to his feet. And promptly fell to one knee, gripping the calf of his right leg. "Spike, you alright?" He nodded, pushing against the ground to stand up, and finding his leg couldn't hold his weight anymore. "Seriously Cloud, you need to let me know when stuff like this happens. How long have you been like this now? Two days? Three?"

"A week."

Several more curses followed and he started to inch along the wall away from the two Soldiers. "Where do you think you're going! No, you're not injuring yourself even more. Besides, at that pace we'll have to wait till next week to eat."

Cloud held out one hand, the old fear of being touched that had been absent for the last few days, returning as the Soldier strode towards him. _Just like him..._ "I-I'm sorry! It w-wasn't my fault!"

"Well of course if wasn't, moron." He stopped before the blonde, an evil smirk forming. "Payback's a bitch, Chocobo." Using the mako-enhanced reflexes he had been endowed with, the man grabbed the private around the waist and flipped him over one shoulder, steadying him with one hand on the small of his back. "Ready to go, Seph?"

The silver-haired man felt his mouth pulling up in a small smile and he motioned for his friend to lead the way. Cloud stared at the back of Zack's shirt, wondering how the hell he got there, and why was...Zack's...hand..."ZACK!"

He was jounced slightly as the man carrying him chuckled, but at least the hand on his ass had moved back to his back. "Sorry Spike. Couldn't seem to help myself. I mean, it is your fault, tempting me like that with your little stunt earlier. No, don't ask Seph. That's just between me and my 'special' friend."

"You named it again?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud craned his head back sharply to look at him, gaping.

Zack flared a bright red. "No, I didn't. And do you HAVE to keep bringing that up?"

"Mhmm. You shouldn't have gotten so drunk."

"Oh look, here we are. Seph, be a dear and get the door. And shut up."

He dropped the blonde gently onto the couch, kneeling down in front of him. "Let me see it." Cloud sighed, and yanked up his pants leg, could already hear the anger and shock in Zack's voice when he would finally see why the blonde had kept his injury hidden. "By the planet. Spike...I think this is fractured."

"That would explain the pain." Cloud muttered grimly.

_He's been walking around with this thing for a week! How did I not notice it? _The other boy looked up at him, eyes serious. "Cloud, tell me who's doing this already?" He frowned as his friend shook his head. "Why not?"

"Its my problem, I'll fix it."

He looked away from Zack's grey eyes, to meet the appraising look in Sephiroth's green ones. He flinched and looked away, insteading watching as Zack activated a Fullcure. It was always fascinating to watch and the private couldn't wait until he was taught how to use one. So much power, compounded into so tiny a thing, the concepts of materia could hold the blonde's interest better then anything else. "There you go, good as new. For how long though, I don't know. Just...promise you'll tell me next time you're hurt."

Cloud winced. He hated to make promises. "I can't make a promise I might not keep." He looked down, pleased to see the large black and purple bruise was gone and the swelling around the area had disappeared as well. He stood up and took a step, grinning slightly when he was abel to move as easily as before his fight. "So, what do you guys want to eat?"

"Can I help?" Zack asked, springing to his feet and into the kitchen.

"NO!"

Cloud and Sephiroth stared at each other as they simultaneously shouted the word. Zack sulked, mumbling to himself. "Mutinous...traitors..took him in...my kitchen..."

Sephiroth looked over at him. "Zack."

"What do you want, traitor."

"Look, a butterfly."

The grey eyes went wide and a brilliant smiled formed as Zack whipped around in the direction Sephiroth had pointed. "Where? Where!"

"It just went out the window."

A pause. "The window's closed."

"Yes, I know. The butterfly closed it."

"Oh." He shrugged and plopped onto the couch, switching on the T.V. "Wait a second...butterflies can't do that." He gave the taller man an accusing look. "Oh, hey! What time is it?"

Sephiroth looked up from where he had been sampling the sauce Cloud had set to simmer. "Almost 5, why?" A knock on the door seemed to answer him and he looked to Zack for answers.

"Ah, she's here!"

"She?" The two others asked in unison.

"Zack!"

"Aeris!"

They watched as Zack grabbed the brown-haired girl and swung her around, Aeris giggling the whole time. They pulled back, staring at one another and Zack yanked gently on her braid. "I swear, this has gotten at least another foot longer since I last saw you."

"Just under actually. Hi, Sephiroth. Its been so long since I last saw you." She peered around Zack's shoulder to see the third person. "Hey Ken...oh! I'm sorry, I don't believe we've ever met." She turned back to Zack. "Are you and Kenji...?"

"Yeah. Awhile ago. Apparently I didn't take things seriously enough and he couldn't handle it anymore. Came home one day when he was leaving. Didn't say a word, just left. I heard he's stationed out near the borders of Wutai now." Zack shrugged and closed the door.

She patted him on the shoulders, glancing curiously at the blonde again. "If its any consollation, I never liked him. So, is he you new boyfriend?"

The man blushed and shook his head, looking to see if the other two had heard. Sephiroth had an indifferent look about him, but his piercing gaze gave away that he was listening in, and Cloud looked dumbstruck. _Oh yeah, they heard._ "No, no nothing like that. He's just a friend and my roommate. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's straight." Zack whispered. "Hey, Spike! Come over here, I need to introduce you."

Turning down the heat first on the oven, he padded over to the two and took Aeris' offered hand. "Nice to meet you, ma'am. Cloud Strife."

She smiled up at him. "Nice to meet you. But please, call me Aeris." She looked him over with a critical eye and Zack almost interceeded in what he new was coming. "Wow, I bet you got all the girls in your hometown, didn't you Cloud."

He blushed and rubbed his neck. "Uh, actually no. I'm wasn't really...interested in them. They were...they didn't like me either." _Understatement of the century Cloud. Try the fact that they hated you almost as much as the boys did._

"Oh. I'm sorry." Suddenly she was hugging him and he was too shocked to return it. "Now you have at least one good memory of a girl. I'm glad I met you Cloud." She pulled back and walked over to Sephiroth, who gave her a painful look.

"Do you have to?"

"Yup!"

He gave her another long, suffering look, before dropping his arms enough that the girl could give him a hug as well. "You know, you're damagng my reputation beyond repair."

"I know." She giggled. "Oh wow! What smells so good! I know it can't be Zack, and you would never dream of sullying your hands with the mundane task of cooking," She ignored Sephiroth's frown, "So, does that mean you're the master chef, Cloud?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess so."

Zack slung an arm over Cloud's shoulders. "Isn't she great? Don't worry, you'll get used to her soon enough, she's a lot of fun."

"Uh-huh. So, who's Kenji?" Zack blushed and stammered, looking away, much to Cloud's amusement. "Was he your honey bunny?"

"Oh shut up! He's just an old boyfriend."

_So, he's either gay or bi. Interesting. FInally, I have something I can tease him about._ Cloud smirked to himself briefly. _Until he finds out your little secret._ The small smile vanished as he cast a glance at the man next to him, still babbling about random things. _This could complicate things, couldn't it Strife._

"Cloud?"

He looked up at the mention of his name. "Huh?"

"You're sauce is starting to boil over and the water's ready for the noddles."

"Shit!"

Aeris wandered back over to Zack, watching as Cloud literally shoved Sephiroth out of the kitchen area, the man looking shocked that anyone had dared do such a thing, and worked furiously to save dinner. "Domesticated, isn't he? He's awfully cute, Zack."

The dark-haired Soldier looked at her. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing, just that one like him won't stay single for long. Oh! Are those violets on the porch!" The Cetra gave a mischevious wink before dashing over to the flowers.

Zack stared after her. _What the hell was that supposed to mean? He won't stay single for long._ He stared at the blonde, now pulling out silverware. _Hmmm, she's right._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Wow! I don't think I've ever updated so quickly in my life. I wrote this in under 48 hours. I'm really enjoying writing this and I'm glad to see I have some regular readers already. Let's see, my next update may take longer, because my next two weeks are full of finals from school. That and I also want to write some more in my stories Priestess and Monk, as well as Wingless Angels.

I really wanted to protray Zack as a kind of happy-go-lucky puppy almost in this story, but who can and will be serious when a friend is injured or in danger. I also wanted Sephiroth to be cold and indifferent, to all but those who take the time to actual get to know him beyond his title. And Aeris, well I just love Aeris to death and I wanted her to be the mischief-maker in a way, but also a loyal friend and an advisor. I always thought she would be much less serious if her mother had never died, yes she's not dead in this fic, and if Shinra had never tried to capture her. Especially with Zack as a friend, who doesn't become a bit of a trouble-maker after knowing him?

Anyway, I will hopefully get the fourth chapter done sometime next week. If not, I'm terribly sorry, but school does come first afterall. But after these two weeks, I get four weeks off to myself and then I can really get down to writing. Anyway, Happy Holidays to one and all. I do have one Christmas wish for you all. Reviews:D

All I want for Christmas is some nice reviews. And maybe a hug and cookie too.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not in any way at all claim ownership of the characters, plots, or settings of FF7. They are Square Enix's. I do own any and all creatures/people/places/etc that are here-with created by me. Meaning, in other words, MINE!

Review Replies:

Kirallie: Glad you love it. hugs

Plague Rose:D

Seiko123: awww, I understand. Thank you though.

xXTwilight AuroraXx: I love long reviews, so no worries. Yeah, the scene where Seph gets shoved is one of my favs. And don't you worry. He'll definately be getting closer to that cute little blonde boy. XD

Chapter 4

"Honestly, its fine Aeris. I don't mind, the couch is far better then what I've had to live with for the last couple years anyway."

"But, Cloud! I don't want to throw you out of your own room! Please, let me just stay out here." Aeris begged, watching helplessly as the blonde removed a few essentials from his room. "I feel terrible."

He gave her one of his rare smiles, brilliant and carefree. Zack was astonished by it, so used to the blonde's usual angry, fearful, and sorrowful expression that seemed to twist a dagger into one's heart. _I've never seen him smile like that for anyone._ A deep frown formed on the man's lips, before he heaved a sigh. _Ah well, that answers one question I suppose. He's definately straight._ "Aeris, just give in. He's too mule-headed to listen to you. Heavens knows he doesn't listen to me, his best friend and faithful mentor. The man who took him in..."

"Against my will."

"Cared for him, clothed him..."

"That was only for that one morning!"

"Protected him..."

"You tackle me into walls at least twice a day! You broke my rib once!"

"Fed him..."

"Poisoned me is more like it."

"Introduced him to the wonders of late-night shows..."

"Ugh! I don't know how you can stand to watch that junk. Gross!"

"Allowed him to meet the great General Sephiroth."

"No comments?"

Aeris giggle at the two, then spun to give the blonde a quick hug. "Thank you, Cloud. But really, I would be fine out here." She sighed in defeat as he simply went about grabbing a pillow. "Well, at least let me get the blankets. Are they still in the closet over there, Zack?"

The mand nodded, pushing off from the wall he had been leaning against. "You know Spike, you could just sleep in my room."

"What a stupid idea, where would you sleep then?"

"With you of course!" The dark-haired man grinned, all innocence and sparkles.

Cloud gave him an offended look. "Uh, no. I've heard all about you, Zack. Does the name, Kisa, ring a bell? Didn't you use the same line on her?"

"Uh...well, ummm...yeah..."

"And what happened? Don't lie now."

Zack looked at the ground and mumbled. "I...pestered her to...sleep with me."

Cloud gave him a penetrating look. "Now, do you really think I'm dumb enough to say yes to your idea?"

"You can't blame me for hoping."

"Zack, you never change." Aeris giggled, lost beneath a massive stack of sheets and blankets. "I didn't know if you preferred cotton or wool or satin or whatever. So, I just grabbed a little bit of everything.

The blonde relieved her of the burden, setting it down and pulling out a thick comforter of black satin. "I can put these away for you. Thank you."

"You know, I have the matching sheets and summer set to that on my bed." Zack commented absently. "Wool is too scratchy and cotton is too itchy for me." He glared at the two as they ignored him. "Hey! Why aren't you ever that nice to me, Spike?"

The younger boy turned to him and gave him his best you're-a-complete-idiot look. "One, she hasn't injured me yet. Two, she hasn't made some lewd comment to me. Three, she's a girl and I'm always nicer to them. I know of chivalry, unlike you. Four, she calls me by my name. And five, she hasn't forced me to do anything against my will yet. Would you like me to continue?"

Grey eyes turned watery. "You're so mean to me." Zack pouted.

"All part of my charm."

"Along with your stubbornness, your bluntness, and the fact that nothing can make your damned hair lie flat?"

Aeris shook her head, hiding a smile behind her hand. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were offended, Zack."

"Who says I'm not."

The other two looked at each other briefly, then looked at the Soldier. "You're not."

Zack grinned in his usual Zack-ish way and watched as his roommate made himself up a bed on the couch, before going to help him with the pile of unused bedding. "So, how long you gonna stay for this time, Aeris?"

"Only tonight, since you offered me a place to sleep. Then I got to head out back for Rocket Town. Me and mother our visiting some old family friends there for Christmas. Its next week you know?"

"What! No way! I haven't done any of my shopping!" The dark-haired man shoved the last blankets back in place hastily, before grabbing Cloud's wrist and racing back to get Aeris' hand. "Come on, we gotta go now! I love holiday shopping!"

"Zack."

"No way, you're not getting out of it Cloud."

"Zack. You need money. And I think we need coats."

"Oh. Right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, oh, oh! Look over there!" Zack plastered his face against the glass window of a store display, staring at all the items within it. "I should so totally get Sephiroth that." He said, pointing to a painting of an arch-angel in full battle glory, one wing torn off and the bodies of his enemies littered before him.

Aeris gave it a skeptical look. "Oh, Zack dear. That's not very Christmas-y. In fact, its rather...gruesome."

"Yeah, but it looks like him! Look, he's got white hair and green eyes. He's even wearing black. And who ever said a Christmas present had to be Christmas-y. That's just boring. I'm gonna get it! You two go on ahead, we can meet in an hour at the restaurant over there." He pointed to a large, popular place. "I want to do some shopping alone." _Can't let you see your presents early after all._

"You sure, Zack?" Aeris asked, unsure whether to go or stay.

He shooed her and Cloud off, turning around to enter the store. "Well, guess its just us then." Cloud mused, looking down as Aeris linked her arm through his. He shrugged and allowed her hand to remain where it was on his arm and started wandering again, allowing her to lead the way. He scanned random shops, not really looking, but still glancing around in case he did see anything he wanted to buy. _I already sent mother her present._ He thought about the delicate silver necklace he had found with a deep purple amethyst cut into a heart suspended from it. _I suppose I should get something for Zack. He's the closest thing to a friend I've ever had. Hell, I'd go far enough to say he was my best friend at times. And Aeris, she's been nice to me as well. And...then there's him. But what does one buy for the General?_

"Cloud? Are you listening?" Aeris poked him in the side, giggling as the blonde growled and twisted to the side.

"What?"

She pointed to the left. "I want to go in there. I think I see something I want to get for my mother. She loves sapphires and I've been saving up all year to get her something with them." She led him towards the jewelry shop, guiding him through the throng of girls pressed against the display widows. More then one turned to look the blonde over. He paid them no attention, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"So what do you like?" He asked the girl next to him.

She looked up from surveying the multitude of earrings, necklaces, and bracelets. "Me? I like flowers." Aeris replied with a cheery smile.

He chuckled softly. "That doesn't help me much." He left her and started to browse amoung the things offered as he waited for her to finish. _Flowers. I'll have to keep that in mind._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a rather comedic effect to see the Soldier attempting to juggle and balance his packages, the picture tucked under one arm, a bouquet of crystal roses held in the same hand, and several bags strung along his other arm. "Sir, are you sure you have it all?" The store's clerk asked anxiously, staring at the two other bags yet to be added to the assortment.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just string those three along this arm. Uh, excuse me? You, the pretty girl in the blue dress." The girl looked around haughtily, the look vanishing when she caught sight of the handsome man who had called to her.

"Yes?"

He held out the crystal roses to her. "Can you hold these for a moment while I get the rest of my items." He gave her a dazzling smile and a wink that had the girl nearly melting where she stood.

"For you, I think I can do that." She batted her eyes at him, frowning when he didn't see it.

"Thank you, my pretty lady. I can handle it now." He took the flowers back and gave her a brief bow, before heading out of the shop and staggering his way to the meeting place. People scrambled to get out of his way as he teetered hazardously to the right, grunting with the effort to right himself. The Soldier picked up the pace, wanting to reach the place first so that he could rearranged some things so that they wouldn't be seen. Like the giant stuffed chocobo. _He's going to kill me when he gets that!_ Zack cackled to himself. _Ah well, the other presents should more then make up for it._

"Sir? Sir!" He jerked and looked at the lady calling his name. _Wow! Didn't even realize I was here._ "Can I help you, sir?"

"Uh, yeah. I need a booth. For three with room to put all this stuff."

She nodded and led the man through the crowded place, offering time and again to help him. Each time he laughed and shook his head, saying he needed to, "Impress my lovely waitress with my strength."

"How much did you spend!" Cloud asked, eyes wide as he stared at the mountain of bags and packages sitting in the booth opposite Zack. He grinned at him and shrugged.

"Dunno. I started with about 50,000 gil, and I'm somewhere in the vicinitie of 150,000 now. Come on, take a seat. You get the inside though, I prefer the outside." The dark-haired man slid out of the booth, motioning for Cloud to scoot in. "Holy! You actually bought stuff too, Cloud! Somehow I didn't expect that."

"Don't you want to sit with Aeris?"

Aeris shoved the blonde from behind towards Zack. "Are you kidding? I love Zack to death, but he's vicious when he's eating."

"Aw, its not my fault I like what's on everyone's plates. You just need to keep your fingers out of my way." He looked up, a large grin forming, then waited till Cloud was next to him. "Hey, Cloud. Look up."

"Huh?" Puzzled, the blonde looked up to where a bunch of green leaves with white berries had been nailed above the booth, above where he and Zack were standing. "What is it?"

"Its mistletoe! Two people standing beneath mistletoe are supposed to kiss. So come on, Cloud! Pucker up!"

Cloud stared at him. "You're joking, right." He gave Aeris a venomous glare as she laughed. "Don't encourage him. No way in hell am I...!"

He was promptly shut up as Zack neatly yanked him forward and planted a kiss right on his lips. Aeris politely looked away, staring out the window they were next to, only turning back when the sound of the two men sliding into the seat opposite her. Cloud looked like he was in shock, staring straight ahead while he tried to rationalize what had just happened. Zack looked like a cat who had gotten away with eating the canary. "So, what shall we have. I'm buying!"

"You...you..." _He just...! Does that mean...no, but why...why did he..?_

Blue eyes were now trained directly on him and he squirmed inwardly at their intensity. "Yes, me." _Uh-oh! My danger sense it tingling. It feels like something bad is about to happen to me._

The blonde seemed to finally come to a decision and a wall dropped behind that fierce gaze. Zack noted several things in the next moment. The blonde was strong, accurate, and didn't pull his punches. He stared at the ground, astonished the blonde had actually knocked him out of the booth. he shook his head, wincing when he fingered his jaw. _Holy damn! The kid can hit! There're Soldiers I know who couldn't swing like that!_ "Ow..." He sat up, looking over his shoulder at the blonde who was adamantly not looking at him and instead talking to Aeris.

He climbed back into the booth, giving Cloud is most pitiable look. Which went ignored. "I'm sorry." Ignored again. "Please, I won't do it again. Forgive me? Please?" A blink and a look this time! _Progress!_ "Aw, come on, Spike! I'm dying here! I can't stand it when you're angry at me."

"You kissed me."

"I'm sorry!"

"That was my first one."

His jaw dropped. Quite literally, his jaw dropped open. "Oh." _Great Flying Bahamuts! I can't believe I just stole his first kiss._ "Wow, I completely deserved that punch." He muttered.

"Yes, you did."

"Shame, shame on you, Zack. Stealing the poor boy's first kiss like that." Aeris piped up.

Cloud shrugged, picking up a menu and reading the choices in it. "Its no big deal. It wasn't all that great as I thought it would be. I don't see the whole hype in it anymore. And from what I hear, Zack's supposed to be a good one at it. Severely dissappointed in it."

Aeris burst into laughter, wiping her eyes as a few tears leaked out. "Oh my goodness! Zack! He just said you're a terrible kisser!"

"I am not! I'm very good, thank you, when I want to be!" The Soldier huffed, indignant.

Cloud coughed slightly. "Not if I'm any judge." He flagged down a waitresses. "Yeah, I'll take this thing here, with a side of these. And water, please. Zack, either answer or close you're mouth. Unless you're trying to catch flies with it."

"How about you give me another chance to prove to you just how good I am at it." Zack said with a sly wink.

Cloud gave him a long, slow, look. "You're a moron."

Aeris choked as she tried to keep a straight face. "I'll have the same as him. But, ice tea instead of water. Lots of lemon please?" She handed the girl her menu and went back to watching the two men in front of her.

The waitresses finished jotting the two orders down and looked at Zack. "And for you, sir?"

"Uh...oh! Ummm..." He flipped through the menu quickly. "Do you have those coeurl steaks here?"

"Yes, we do."

"I'll take that, rare. And bring me a beer. Make it two, actually." He leaned back, stretching his legs out. "You know, Spike, I'm starting to worry about you. I've been trying to get you to crack a smile for how many months now? And in the last two days, I've not only seen you smile, but laugh, joke, and play pranks. Honestly now, who are you and what the hell have you done with Cloud?"

The blonde shrugged. "Maybe I just got tired of being on the defense all the time."

"Uh-huh. Oh, Spike! One more thing."

"What now, Zack?"

"Look up."

"Don't you dare."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Not one of my better ones, but it was mainly to be used as a kind of opening for the next chapter. I had to do a Chirstmas chapter in honor of the holiday seasons! Now then, for my reviewers, I pose to you this question? And if I like your answer, I may incorporate it into the next chapter.

What, did Zack buy Cloud?

That is the question for the chapter. Anywho, I have to say, I liked this just because Zack got to kiss his little choco-boy finally. Ah, the wonders of mistletoe. evil little giggle Yes, the deliciously evil plant will be making another appearance in the next chapter. I had a lot of difficulty deciding what Cloud's reaction would be. At first, I went with an angry response, but it gave me a writer's block. I decided to go with this approach instead. Anyway, I've gotten through one final so far and my last final project is due this week. Almost done. Then, next week I just got my last finals and then break-time. Dance with me people's! Dances Well, I'm rather exhausted so I'm gonna head out. See you at the next chapter!

One last thing. If you want to know my inspiration for this story, listen to the songs "Ocean" and "Everglow" by the band Mae.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not in any way at all claim ownership of the characters, plots, or settings of FF7. They are Square Enix's. I do own any and all creatures/people/places/etc that are here-with created by me. Meaning, in other words, MINE!

Review Replies:

Shonen-Ai Fanatic: O.O! Quietly puts more fluff in her fanfic Lol, glad you like it.

xXTwilight AuroraXx: Aye, I'm updating faster due to stress I think. Which is a good thing, in a way. Yes, he got him the chocobo, but there are other presents too. Yes, poor poor Zack. Maybe next time, he'll actually try a good kiss. And who knows, maybe he will agree to share a room with Zack. XD

Kirallie: Aye! I think he was shocked that he'd been rejected so forcifully too. I torture Zack so much.

Nat: I'm glad he seems 'natural' like in the story. I can see Cloud acting like that, not all closed-off like in the game, which is from Zack dying I believe.

Darkkatana: I totally agree! Squee's

Chapter 5

He stared, unable to believe what he was seeing, as his dark-haired roommate proceeded to pull a chair over to the middle of the living room. He held a hammer, a nail between his teeth, and a familiar-looking plant. "Zack. Tell me you didn't steal mistletoe from the restaurant."

He got a cheeky grin in response. "Alright, I won't say it. But trust me, we needed it more then that place." _So I have an excuse to kiss you again!_

"Why?"

"So I have an excuse to kiss you again! Oops!" His mouth clamped shut and eyes went wide. _Shit! Didn't mean to say that aloud!_ "I mean, so I can properly greet our guests."

He had inched away at the dark-haired man's outburst, giving him a plainly evil look. _I wish Aeris could have stayed. She was always able to distract him._ "What do you mean, guests?"

"I didn't tell you? I invited over all of Soldier for a Christmas party. You know, not all those presents are for you." Zack said, motioning towards where, what had started as a small pile, had grown into a mountain of gifts.

"No, but I did count at least six that were to me from..." He walked over to one and read the tag. " Let's see, "To: Cloud, From: The Man You Know You Secretly Love." Zack, tact is not your strong point."

Zack snorted, climbing down after nailing the mistletoe up. "Pshaw! Who needs tact when one is certain? I can see it in your eyes, you want me." The man struck a pose, running a hand down his chest and across his stomach, eyes half-lidded.

Cloud watched him with a blank look. "Oh yes, Zack. I want you sooooo badly, I can barely restrain myself. Just look at me drool." He said in a dead monotone. "After living with you Zack, I think I can safely say you are not my type." _Liar!_

"Ooooo! Not your type, you say. Lemme try and guess then what is your type!" The man bounced around the blonde as he walked over to a couch.

The blonde shrugged. "Go for it." He picked up a book, flipping to his place in it.

"Hmmm, pretty girls like Aeris?"

"Nope."

"Ugly girls!"

"No." A turn of a page.

"Cold, distant, dominating guys like Sephiroth?" A dip in the couch as the other man sat down.

"No."

"Blonde pretty boys like you and Rufus?"

"Hell no."

"A cute person?"

"Yes." Another turn of a page.

Zack cheered. "I got somewhere! Okay, how about...me?" He said as a joke.

"Yup."

"Okay, hmmm. Red-heads!"

"No."

"What about...wait a second! Did you say yes to one of my questions?"

"Nope. Damn, my favorite character just died." The blonde reached up and fiddled with one of his spikes, still absorbed in his book. "They always kill off the ones I like."

Zack scowled, rocking slightly in beat to a song in his head. "I'm bored!" When the words produced no response, he slid closer to his friend and poked him. "I said I'm bored!"

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?"

"Entertain me!"

Zack flinched as Cloud glared at him over his book. "You're joking right? No, its you. You're not." He scowl deepend as Zack decided to reach over and start playing with his hair, trying to make it lie flat. "What are you doing?"

"Entertaining myself."

"Can't you like, go wrap more presents?" He batted Zack's hand away. "Fine! Stop touching my hair and I'll pay attention to you." He sighed, marked his page, and set his book aside. "Well?"

"Let's bake cookies!" He flinched at the incredulous look. "Okay, okay. I know, I'll only burn them. How about you help me decorate?" He motioned toward where he had yanked several boxes out of a small attic space above the blonde's room. "I have to get them all up by tomorrow."

Cloud shrugged and hauled himself to his feet, carefully skirting around the 'danger zone', or area under the mistletoe. "Hey Zack."

"Yeah?" He looked over at him, tinsel glinting in his hair from the box he had been rumaging through.

The blonde lifted out a large wreath, looking it over before setting it down. "What do you want for Christmas? I didn't know what to buy you when we went shopping and I want to make sure I got you at least one thing you like." A silence stretched out between the two and Cloud fidgetted nervously, finally turning towards the other man. He was staring at him, eyes big and watery. "Zack? Are you crying?"

"You want to buy me something! It means you think I'm your friend!"

It was perhaps the most spectacular flying leap in all history, the man slamming into his startled friend and wrapping him into a bear hug. The two went rolling around on the floor, Cloud trying to break free and Zack refusing to allow him to do so. Zack laughed as he finally flipped the blonde and neatly pinned him down, sitting on his stomach and holding both of his wrists in one hand. The blonde growled, trying to buck him off.

"Get off!"

"When are you going to learn you can't win?" He paused, noting the panting body beneath him. _Aw, shit. This is bad. This is really, really bad. God, he's so cute._ "You know Cloud, a lesser man could get ideas." _Smooth, Zack. Real smooth, you moron!_

Cloud froze, giving him a furious glare. "You are a lesser man. Get off right now. Now!" A not of panic tinged his voice, so slight it was almost unnoticable.

"Aw, don't you trust me?" Zack pouted, but moving off before he did something that would really screw him over. "You know, you've changed a lot." Zack mused, watching Cloud from where he was kneeling

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde's nose wrinkled in distaste as he pulled a gaudy-looking bow out of a box. "Fair warning, I'm burning this thing the moment your back is turned."

"Go for it. I hate it anyway. Seriously though, when I first met you, what was it, four months ago now? I could barely talk to you, much less get within reach." The blonde shrugged, and Zack took notice for the first time that he looked like he had grown a few inches. "I always meant to ask, why were you so afraid of me?" The effect was instantaneous, the blonde's muscles tensing and his movements sliding from fluid to strained. _Damn it! Wrong question to ask._ "You don't have to answer, I was just curious is all." Zack quickly amended.

Cloud stared at the floor, not moving as he struggled internally. "You...were an adult." He muttered quietly. "And a Soldier. I knew there was no way to out-power or out-run you. That's really all I can say to explain it."

"You were afraid because I was an adult? I don't understand."

"I'm not very well-liked in my hometown, okay. So just, drop the matter. I don't like talking about it." A fine shudder ran through him. _Knowing Zack, he'd go to my home and threaten them all. He really is a good...friend._ "Where do you want this?"

"Huh? Oh, anywhere." Zack muttered vaguely as his roommate toed a box. "Hey, Spike, I gotta run out for a little bit. I'll be back soon, okay?"

He got a non-comittal sound from the blonde as he left, striding quickly down the hallways. _Shit, what the hell happened to him as a kid? I need to talk to Seph._ He didn't even bother to knock or allow the secratary time to tell him he wasn't allowed in, the dark-haired man barrelled into his friend's office, earning a look. Papers were stacked on either side of the man's desk and he marked his place on one with a red pen.

"Can I help you? Or are you here to annoy me with talk about your cute roommate all day?" Sephiroth asked.

"I need access to his files actually. Come on Seph, I know you have access to them and its important." The other man pleaded.

The silver-haired man walked over to a large set of drawers and flipped one open, running a finger along the tabs of the files within, before yanking one out. "Only for the fact that you're dead serious and actually begging me for help instead of expecting it, am I allowing you access to this. That and he's the only recruit who hasn't swooned at my feet the first time he saw me. You have to tell me what this is all about though."

"Something happened in his hometown to him, I want to know what." Zack explained simply, taking the folder and instantly flipping through it. "Here's his mother's number. If I don't find what I need in here, I'm calling her."

He went through the useless physical facts and paused in the mental examinations. "Anti-social...they just don't know him. He is not depressed, I don't know what these bastards are talking about."

Sephiroth sighed, reached over, and yanked out a set of paper-clipped papers from the folder. "These are the ones you want."

"Oh! Thanks. Hey, have you looked at his file already?"

"Once or twice."

Zack glared at him indignantly. "Without me? Do you know what happened to him?" His tone dropped to a concern one.

"Want me to just tell you?" The other man nodded. Sephiroth reached over and took the set of papers flipping through them rapidly. "He has no father that he knows of, social misfit in his hometown. I can safely say you're the first friend he ever had. Doctors found a series of old fracture and break lines, showing that he's been injured quite severely several times." He flipped to another page. "Surprising fact is, it wasn't kids. The other children stayed away from him, ignored him for the most part actually. It was the adults, mostly, who caused the damage. Apparently he was a type of scapegoat and whipping boy wrapped up into one for the town. When pressed about how he obtained the injuries, he completely closed down. Shinra had to go to his family, just like you were threatening to do. Zack, you're putting scratches into my desk."

Zack started, looking down to where his nails had indeed dug in to the wood and torn shavings from it. "How...did it happen?"

"I assume you mean the injuries. Well, his mother is like him. Stubborn and closed-off, but they got at least some of the story. More then they would ever get with him. Apparently, some girl in the village got hurt and Cloud was blamed. Her father beat the kid almost to death if the accounts are true, until Miss Strife pulled a gun on him. She said it wasn't the first time, but refused to speak of any other instances. Anything else you need to know?"

"What did the girl's father look like?" _I'm going to murder him._

"Black hair, tall, grey-eyed. A little over-weight, not much. That's about all I can tell, since that's what's written in the report." He looked up, noting his friend had an expression much like a person who's seen a ghost. "Zack?"

"So, in other words, he bears some physical features that are similar to me, right?"

Green eyes scanned the papers quickly, the pupil sharpening to a thin line. "In a way, yes. Here we go, Lockheart. He's a bit taller then you, a little heavier. And his hair is a lot less wild. Other then that, you're both built, both have same color hair and eyes." He snapped his gaze back to the dark-haired friend. "So...that's why he was more scared of you then me. Interesting. I always noticed he avoided the adults, but he seemed particularily set on avoiding you, even though you were obviously the nicest one to him."

"So, it wasn't just my imagination. Listen, I need to get back. You're coming over tomorrow, right?" He stood up, moving towards the door. "I'll see you then, okay?"

"Zack!" Sephiroth frowned, the other man already gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"About time you got back. I'm almost done with these two. And I am NOT putting up the stuff in that green-marked box." There was no response and Cloud twisted around on the ladder he was standing on, till he could see where Zack was leaning against the closed door. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just, need a drink." He yanked a bottle out of the fridge, looked at it and shook his head. "A strong drink. Looks great by the way. The decorations."

The blonde climbed down off the ladder, watching as the older man pulled out a bottle of Wutai whiskey, drinking straight from the bottle. "Zack, what's wrong? I've never seen you touch that stuff unless something bad has happened, so tell me what the hell is wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

The blondes face clouded over with confusion and he tentatively reached out a hand to take the bottle from his roommate. "What? For what?"

"Nothing. Hey, let's go out to eat tonight? I'm tired of take-out." He snatched the bottle back, took another swallow before putting it back, grateful for the burn of the alcohol. It helped him think. _I can't tell him yet. He'd never trust me again. Dear gods though, what he went through._ "Let's go, I'm hungry and buying."

"You always buy. Forget that, I'll make us something tonight. I hate restaurants anyway." He paused, waiting for Zack to make some remark or other, but the man only nodded. "Alright, now I know something is wrong. If you don't tell me, I'll hit you."

Zack shook off the numb depression that had unknowingly fallen over him and grinned at the blonde. "Well, I figured you'd hit me anyway if I said that this was our first date."

"Bullshit. That wasn't it. I'm not stupid, Zack. You left after what I said and knowing you're one of the highest-ranked men here and friends with THE highest-ranked man, I can easily tell you went to find out what I meant. You went to go read my file, right? I don't care okay, all my officers have." He glared at the dark-haired man. "You want confirmation I suppose, right? Yeah, well I didn't do it. It was Tifa's fault, I just got the blame."

He gaped at the fuming blonde, eyes wide. _Never seen him so angry!_ "I-I..."

"Don't lie to me. I don't like it. I don't care if you read it or not, its simply facts. But don't lie to me." Cloud turned away, slamming open cabinets and yanking things out.

_Ooookay. Just a little lost, but he doesn't hate me! Yay! So...what exactly just happened?_ "Cloud? Are you mad at me?"

"Yes."

He winced. _Back to monosyllables_. "Because I...?"

"Lied."

"Oh." He chewed on one lip. "I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"Really, I am. I'll make it up to you. Please, forgive me?" He clasped his hands together, begging with his eyes.

Cloud sighed. "Whatever."

"Can I have a hug?"

"Get out of my kitchen."

Zack pouted, but willingly went to go sit on the couch. He picked up the book Cloud had been reading. "Dark Vengeance. Book 3 of the Death Seeker Trilogy." He flipped it open to a random page and started reading. He kept glancing at the man in the kitchen, relieved when the tenseness he had come to know as anger in the blonde, melted away. There was still a strained silence between them though, and the Soldier was itching to break it. "Hey Spike!"

"Now what?"

"Wanna be my date to the party?"

Blue eyes stared at him, even as Cloud kept cutting up vegetables. "You're never going to give up, are you?"

"Huh?"

"Fine." He went back to fixing their dinner.

The Soldier was bug-eyed, completely stunned. "Did you say yes!"

"Mhmm. And you're not allowed to back out now, you asked afterall. Hmmmm, I need more pepper in this."

A wicked smile crossed Zack's lips as he rushed to snatch up the phone, hitting one of his speed dial buttons. "You owe me a new chocobo and a month's wages! I got him to say yes!" He said the moment a voice answered him.

"I don't believe you." Sephiroth's dry voice came back.

"Cloud, Cloud! Tell him you said yes!"

"You made a bet on whether I would say yes?" The scorn was thick in the blonde's tone.

Zack fidgetted. "Well, no. It was more of a bet on whether I could get you to go out with me to something by the end of the year."

"I see." He held out his hand for the phone. "Yeah, I agreed to be his date for the Christmas party. I'm expecting half of the bet reward, by the way."

Silence filled by the faint crackling of static the Shinra buildings caused in the phone lines. "Do you want the money or the chocobo?"

"I want the money."

Zack growled. "Hey! Don't I get a say in this? I needed that, after all I spent this year."

"Don't make me retract my agreement."

"Manipulative bastard."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.- Yay for randomness. Okay, so my mind is completely wandering, which I think affected my writing. So, terribly sorry about that, first and foremost. Anyway, it was always my thoughts that Cloud would become looser and more joking with those who got close to him as time went on, that's why he's kind of taking a Zack tone to him. That, and I wanted to speed their relationship along. XD

Anywho, not much to say. Almost done with my finals, yippee! And I'll hopefully get the next chapter out in the next couple of days. Now for the questions of the chapter:

What did Cloud get Zack? Hint: There's three presents.

What did Zack get Cloud, besides the chocobo? Hint: There's eight in total.

Anywho, next chapter is Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Should be much fun to write. See you at the end of that chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not in any way at all claim ownership of the characters, plots, or settings of FF7. They are Square Enix's. I do own any and all creatures/people/places/etc that are here-with created by me. Meaning, in other words, MINE!

Review Replies:

Nejidragon: Aye, Seph is awesome, but I'm more partial to Zack being the best. :P

Kirallie: Oh, I'm certain he will. It is Zack after all. XD

Nat: One of my fav parts to write was where Zack was guessing his type! If you ever post your story, let me know. I'd love to read it! And just for you, am I speeding up my writing that your moments of sanity may come closer together. :)

xXTwilight AuroraXx: Aye, I was going to go that way, but I wanted Cloud to be more of a surprise, where you're never sure what he's going to do, or how he's going to react. That sort of thing. Of course Sephy was doubtful. He thinks Cloud is straight. XD

Chapter 6

He muttered and flipped over, growling in his sleep as the annoying poking sensation continued. He waved a hand behind him, attempting to bat it away. A snickering was heard, but the thing went away. With a contented groan, he let himself begin the long, luxurious fall back into sleep. The bed dipped slightly and an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him back against some one. _Mmmmm, I smell Zack. Smells nice._ He smiled, refusing to open his eyes and instead curled in towards the warmth of what had to be a dream. _Afterall, only in a dream could I ever get Zack in a position like this._

"Cloud. Cloooooud."

"Mmm...g'way..." The body next to him shook with laughter and he scowled in fustration. This dream was taking an unexpectedly annoying turn. "...sleep..."

Some more laughter and now a hand running through his hair. "No, its time to wake up. And as much as I'd like to stay here, you promised to bake and I need to get the liquor."

His face scrunched up in confusion. _What? Why does it sound like Zack? Unless..._ He cracked open one eye, to find a shirtless Zack leaning on an elbow in bed beside him. "HOLY SHIT!" He jerked back, tangling in the blankets, and falling over the side in a huge mess. "Motherfuckingsonofabitch! What the hell are you doing in my bed!"

Zack pointed to himself. "Moi? I was just making sure you didn't sleep in is all. That would be rather embarrassing, you know." He leaned over the edge of the bed to watch the squirming bundle of human and cloth. "That looks like fun. Can I join in?" He slithered off the bed, moving to start unwinding the blonde from the sheet and blanket that had wound themselves around him. "Why Cloud, I never knew you only wore boxers to bed! What coincidence, I do too."

The blonde burned a furious red. "OUT!" He choked as Zack grabbed him in a hug, squeezing tightly.

"You're so cute when you're mad! Like a little puppy whose had his bone stolen away." He rested his chin on the struggling blonde's shoulder. "You know, I could be your new bone."

"What are you talking about! My new what!" Blue eyes nearly popped out as Zack licked his ear. _What the hell is he doing!_

Zack released him, getting up and rubbing his arms as the air chilled him, now that he was out of the blonde's vicinity. "Well, I'll let you get dressed then. See you in the livingroom."

Cloud growled, halting the other man in his tracks. "Its not nice to tease and not follow-through."

A chill, this time not from the air, flowed down the Soldier's spine. He turned slowly back to the blonde, currently sulking. "Don't tempt the hungry wolf, Spike. He might bite."

The door clicked shut behind the dark-haired man, leaving the blonde alone to get dressed. Zack padded to the bathroom. _I need a shower. A cold, cold shower._ He turned the knob all the way to the right, yanking off jeans and boxers. He stepped under the spray, teeth chattering in moments at the freezing temperature. He stayed there though, refusing to get out until his lips had taken on a blueish tinge and he couldn't feel his legs anymore. _Cold is good. Cold is very good. Teeth chattering is bad though. Very, very bad. Oh gods, heat returning bad too!_ The man winced at the prickles of pain shooting through him as heat slowly filtered back through his body. He got dried as quickly as he could, growling at the realization he still hadn't grabbed a shirt. _Whatever, I'll be warm soon enough._

He laid a towel over his shoulders to catch any stray drips of water from his hair, and walked out. Cloud collided into him, knocking the Soldier to the ground. "Ow..."

"Sorry, Zack! Gotta run! Practice!" Cloud rushed around the apartment, grabbing various bits and pieces to his uniform here and there, pulling them on as he went. _How the hell did my shirt get on the ceiling fan? And why are my pants on the coat hook!_ "Where's my damn belt!"

Zack rubbed his head, groaning. "Did you check your room?"

"Yes!" He raced into the bathroom, yanking open drawers and cabinets.

"The livingroom and kitchen?"

"YES!" Cloud dashed out of the bathroom, heading for the snow-covered porch.

"What about my room?"

"No, why would it be in there? I never go in your room." He came back in, covered in a light dusting of white and the porch looking like a herd of rhynos had trampled over it. "Did you take it?"

"I think I might have." The blonde tore off for the dark-haired man's room, Zack following close behind. "Don't you dare destroy my room!"

He bumped into Cloud, who had frozen at his entry-way, jaw open in amazement. "Zack...how do you live in this!"

"What are you talking about?" He peered in and blushed at the clutter. Clothes were strewn around at random, along with books and magazines. A few weapons glinted along the walls where they had been tossed. Plastic, bits of ribbon and wrapping paper, and bows dominated one corner of the room, testimount to Zack's wrapping frenzy. "Oh...yeah. I been meaning to clean this up for some time now. Here, I know! I'll make it up to you, for losing your belt in this mess. Paper...paper..." He snatched up a piece of bright red wrapping paper, fishing around in the mess until he got a pen. "I can either make them not discipline you for the missing belt, or for a price, I can get you out of practice today so you can just lounge around here with me and claim dibs on the best drinks before everyone else comes."

"What's the price?"

"A. Clean my room and the mess that's going to be generated tonight. As well as hauling out all the drunks into the hallway. Or, B. Clean the room and sleep here tonight so Seph can take your room. I swear, that man does not understand the meaning of, "Stop drinking while you can still walk." Besides, last time he woke up in here, he shoved me off the bed and took it for himself."

"That's cruel, Zack. Can't you give me an easier option?"

"I did give you an easy one!"

Cloud sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Alright, you win, I'll haul the Soldiers out into the hall tonight and clean this mess." He smothered a smiled behind a hand at Zack's astounded look. "Well, the other choice was a lot harder."

"You know you still have to room with Sephiroth, right?"

"That wasn't part of the deal!"

Zack grinned smugly. "Ah, but I outrank you, so what I say, goes. Now let me write up this letter."

"Fine, Zack. You win. I'd rather chance a night in here, then one with him." Cloud shuddered. "I feel like a deer in a lion's gaze when I'm around him."

Zack snorted with laughter, rapidly scribbling on the white side of the wrapping paper. "Hardly. I'd say Seph is more like an anti-social kitten then a lion. You just gotta get to know him better. He really is a softie at the core. Its deep down in there, I mean waaaaaay waaaaaay deep down, but its there. Here, hand this to your officer, I told him I needed you for information gathering and other such junk."

Cloud gave him a grateful smile, before rushing out of the apartment, ricochetting off a wall, and heading in the right direction finally. Zack shifted through a few piles in his room, picking out a few things and putting them in their correct places. He sighed, walked out, and returned with an empty trashbag. In moments, he had it filled with trash and barely a dent showed in the mess. "Its going to be a miracle if we can get this room in order. And several miracles to find that cot I had in here at some point."

He wearily grabbed another trashbag, shovelling discarded papers and wrappings. _Well, I suppose if I did the laundry and actually hung it up, that would clear up a lot of this junk._ The man looked around at the vast landscape of dirty and clean clothes, all liberally mixed together. "Dammit. This sucks." _Just think of the reward. He did feel awfully nice this morning, remember?_ An idiotic grin crossed Zack's features, eyes glazing over as he remembered. Happily, he bounced to his feet and started throwing clothes randomly into his un-used clothes hamper.

Cloud arrived back to find the man in his daydream-inflicted stupor, carrying a new load to the washer located down the hall from them, and putting his first load into the dryer. "Zack? Is that you're laundry you're doing? But, you still have clean clothes. You never do your clothes until you're down to your last clean shirt."

The other man shrugged. "Its too early to go buy everything, so I decided I'd help you get that hellhole of mine fixed up."

"You have a hidden agenda. Why are you helping?" Cloud asked suspiciously, following his roommate to his room, where three full bags of junk were stacked to either side of the doorway.

Zack pointed at them. "Can you run those outside to the dumpster. I'll get started on another one. I've actually cleared a patch of ground! As for why I'm helping, I don't want you feeling uncomfortable, so I'm looking for a cot I kept in here. That way, you have an alternate option as to where you want to sleep."

"That's so...thoughtful. I'm a little afraid."

"I'm expecting a positive return for my thoughtfulness. Maybe another chance underneath the mistletoe to prove just how good of a kisser I am?"

Cloud shook his head. "I knew it. You know, when I first saw you, I never took you as one who liked boys. I always heard you were a slut amoung the girls."

"A what!"

"A slut. Oh yeah, I heard about how you slept with anything that was female, alive, and walked on two legs."

Zack had halted where he was, getting a new load of clothes ready for the washer. "I do not! Well...not anymore. Nowadays, I'm more equal-oppurtunity." At the confused glance from Cloud, he threw up a hand. "Alright, I'm bi. Girls, boys, I find them both to be attractive in their own ways. I suppose its why I find a lot of the guys my age nervous around me. If you haven't noticed, I tend to flirt a lot." He gave the blonde a wink. "So what about you? Where do you stand? I've never seen you show the slightest bit attraction towards anyone. Unless it was the attraction of your fist to their face."

The blonde sat back on his heels, stacking magazines. "Not too sure really, never thought about it. I've never been interested in girls. Before Aeris, they were only another reminded of...yeah. I suppose, I'm more attracted to boys to be honest." He shrugged and went back to scrounging through the mess for more magazines. "But, I've never really thought on it. Do you really want to keep these?"

"Naw, toss them all. I don't ever read them anymore." _So, he's not straight. This is an interesting little fact. Which opens up so many more opportunities._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You two cleaned your room? I've seen it, there's nothing in the world that could make me want to attempt that. How'd you do it?" Sephiroth asked, later that evening.

"I told him I'd get him out of practice."

"Ah! Okay, I'd clean your room for that too."

The two sat on the kitchen counter, watching a very drunk Cloud, riding on the back of a very drunk Soldier. The blonde was giggling, tugging on the hair of his 'horse' and kicking him in the sides, while other Soldiers mimic'ed the two. Eventually, an impromptu jousting match was arranged. The two joined in the laughter as the 'jousters' were knocked from their mounts by any assortment on items.

"What a mess they're making."

"Yeah. Looks like fun though." Zack murmured, envy tinging his voice. "Hey Seph..."

The General instantly shook his head. "I'm not that drunk. Well, at least we got the presents out of the way. Except those over there." He pointed to a smile stack.

"Ah, those are for tomorrow. You're spending the night, right?"

"Yup. No way I'm driving home. I may be Soldier, but that means I ain't stupid. Or something like that. I don't know anymore, with all the shit Shinra's spouting out these days." The older man smiled slightly as one of the men went rolling on the ground, tousling with another. Moments later, Cloud had dive-bombed into the mass. "Oh, and thank you for the cologne. I don't know where to find that stuff anymore."

"No poblem. I got contacts."

Cloud stumbled up to the two, practically collapsing on them. "Zack, Zack! You...you gotta come join in! Its so much fun!" The blonde's eyes rolled back, and he slumped to the ground below them, snoring instantly.

Sephiroth stared down at him, moving just far enough off, to poke the smaller man with a toe. "You gonna help him?"

Zack shrugged, reaching back to pluck a bottle out of a cooler full of ice. "In a bit. After these guys start wandering off and passing out."

"You threw a good one this year, although the mistletoe was a bit much."

The darker-haired man chuckled. "Maybe, but I got what I wanted tonight."

"I assume you're referring to the five-minute liplock between you and Romeo down there."

"Mhmm." Zack straightened with a smug pride. He had managed to catch the blonde underneath the plant about half-way through the party, when everyone had a fairly nice buzz setting in. In fact, it was too the point when most of the girls started excusing themselves and were leaving, a couple with one of the Soldiers. Zack had spotted the blonde standing there, talking with one of the newest members to Soldier, and he had taken the oppurtunity to prove to Cloud just how good he was at kissing. Surprisingly, Cloud had returned the kiss, AND taken the initiative.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Still, it gave them way too much incentive to go after the girls. No wonder they left early, with all the guys trying to get them under it."

"It gave comedy relief."

"I personally thought Reno streaking was rather amusing." Sephiroth grinned full-out at the memory.

"It was even better when Rude joined in."

"Hey, speaking of them, looks like the Turks are the first to go this time." The two stared at where the three Turks had collapsed into a sort of puppy-pile in one corner, the red-head Reno twitching in his sleep. "Want me to get them, or you?"

"Can you?" Zack staggered to his feet, careful to avoid bumping into Cloud. "Alright boys, free-loading is done. The food and drink is gone, so get out." He said it with a smile, and the others shot back some good-natured insults. Most however, were looking forward to getting to bed. "Take your junk with you too! And someone wake up those three morons after we get their lazy asses out of here." He lurched to the side, grabbing a wall for balance. "Whoa!"

He wandered over to where Tseng was still slumped on the ground, Sephiroth dragging the other two out already. He grabbed the Turk by his collar, and started dragging him out, another Soldier helping him out by grabbing the man's legs. Zack grabbed him by his wrists and they tossed him on top of the other two, waking all three of them in the process of doing so.

"TSENG! Git off!"

"Why are you under me? Damn it Rude, you're sunglasses are digging in!"

"GET OFF! OW! Damned Soldiers." Reno growled, as the one who smacked him turned his head to stick his tongue out at the Turk. "They're all a bunch of Zack-clones, I swear."

"Elena's going to be pissed at us." Tseng muttered. "Well, come on already."

Quietly, so not to attract their attention, Zack closed the door after the last person had walked out and the last drunk tossed out, the three Turks still bickering good-naturedly. But, at least they had gotten to their feet! "Well, that was fun. My head is going to kill me tomorrow though." Zack muttered.

"You're telling me. Where am I staying?" Sephiroth asked, weaving slightly where he stood. "The room...spinning..."

"If you throw up, you're cleaning it. Take Cloud's room for tonight, he's staying in mine. Neither of us want to be booted out of bed by a certain cold, dominating, heartless, blanket-greedy General." Zack stumbled his way back across the litter-strewn floor, to where the blonde was sprawled out on the floor. "I don' know 'bout you Seph, but I'm goin' to bed. 5 am is way too late for me to be up." He looked back at a loud crash, to see Sephiroth had walked straight into a wall.

"Damn wall, got in my way." The man continued to try and find the door into the blondes room, leaning heavily once he found it so that when he opened it, the General unceremoniously sprawled forward and stumbled to the ground. "Damn gravity."

Zack watched incredulously as the man crawled his way to the bed, and pulled himself onto it, sprawling out as much as he could. "You drink too much!"

One hand raised up, middle finger extended. The taller man kept his face buried in the pillow, not even bothering to look at his friend as he laughed. Zack shook his head and then eyed the situation he was currently faced with.. On one hand, he wasn't completely smashed. On the other, he could still barely walk. _What are the chances of me carrying him, without dropping him. I'd say, not good._ He shrugged and bent down to slide one arm under the blonde's legs and the other under his shoulders, picking him up bridal style.

The blonde murmured and cracked open one blue eye. "Zack? Party done?"

"Yeah kid, its done. Damn, how much did you drink! You stink of alcohol."

He lazily through an arm around the Soldier's neck for leverage. "Not a kid. And you're one to complain. I can practically taste the beer on you."

"Can you get the door, my hands are kind of full." He jounced the smaller boy in his arms for emphasis.

Grumbling, Cloud obligingly waved his hand around, until it came in contact with the doorknob. He shoved open the door, letting his hand drop limply. "Hey Zack, there's someone in here already." Cloud giggled.

"The hell...?" Zack set the blonde down, striding over to find Elena passed-out on his bed. "Oh, hell no! I don't care if she's a girl." He shook the Turk hard until she finally opened her eyes. "You need to go home. Hurry up and catch up with those three boys of yours."

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Got it, sir." She stumbled out, still wiping sleep from her eyes. "Reno! Tseng! Hey, why are you all out here?" The two men heard her ask as the door opened to allow the sounds of the three male Turks still fighting to come through.

"Holy shit! Elena!"

"We thought you went home."

"Naw, I took a nap. I don't think Zack liked it much. Holy shit, are you three drunk!"

The door closed and the rest of the argument was cut off. Zack stared after the girl for a few minutes longer, before heading back to lift Cloud up again. He dropped him on the bed and started working on yanking his boots off. _When did he put these on? Did he have to put the cross-over knot into it._ "Hey Cloud, you still awake?"

"M'yes. What're you doing?" The blonde lifted his head to watch the man struggling and laughed. He waved him off and simply toed the boots off.

"Good, finish undressing yourself. That way I can't get in trouble with you in the morning. And I don't think you want to sleep in those things." He rubbed his eyes, vision swimming in and out of double-vision.

"Where you sleeping?"

"On the floor." He yanked off his shirt, tossing it into the now-clean corner of his room. Cloud's shirt went sailing over his head to join his shirt.

"Why?"

"Because you're on the bed."

Cloud paused, trying to work out that logic through the fog that seemed to have covered his mind. "So? Its big, sleep here too." He tryed to get the stiff denim pants off, grumbling. "Won't move. Well? Why not, I don't mind." Cloud demanded as the other man shook his head.

"Because, in the morning you'll kill me. Ack!" He stumbled back as a yank on one black spike had his head jerked. He was staring at the ceiling and falling back. _Major vertigo!_ "What the hell was that for!" He demanded the moment his fall was arrested by the bed.

"You're being stupid." The blonde shoved the other man to the side, and kicked off his pants, wriggling under the blankets.

"Fine, but I'm not responsible for this. If you hit me tomorrow morning, I claim rights to exact my revenge in any way I wish." He hesitatingly finished getting ready for bed and slid in next to the blonde. _Why are you still argueing! You've been wanting a chance like this for awhile now and you know it!_

Cloud watched him through slitted eyes, waiting till he had relaxed before he moved closer and through an arm around the other man's waist. _Surprise, Zack._ He felt the other man go taught as a wire.

"Cloud?"

He said nothing, simply using the other an's shoulder as a pillow and slipping off to sleep, a small grin on his face. Zack stared down at him for several long moments. _Well now. Isn't this nice. No! Bad boy, Zack! He's asleep!_ He itched to take advantage of the situation, but simply sighed and wrapped an arm around the sleeping blonde, hand resting chastely on his side. _Why me? Why do all the worst temptations happen to me, when I can't even accept them?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.- Okay, to be honest here, I didn't feel like going into great detail. Just imagine what a lot of free drinks and food with a bunch of rowdy Soldiers and a group of eccentric Turks will get you. Anywho, let's see. I'm down to two finals and I think I've done pretty well on the ones I've taken. So, Christmas is coming and I highly doubt I'm going to get the chicken I've been asking for. Again. Alas, my fifth year now I've asked for one. Oh well, guess I should wait until I live on a farm or something. Didn't get as far along as I was hoping in this chapter, but whatever. I like to write nice, long ones. I already have a good idea in mind what my next story I'm going to write will be. And yes, it will be a sequel to this one. Okay, chapter question!

What kind of drink could you see as Sephiroth's favorite?

Personally, I can see him as a Jack Daniels kind of guy, maybe a straight-up rum guy. So yeah. Morning scene was my favorite to write, what was all your people's favorite parts? Can't really think of anything else to say, so I'll end it here, and get my sore little fingers working on the next chapter. I'm hoping to finish it in two days, but don't hold me to it. Hugs and love to you all and remember to drop me a review if you have the time. Specially little thank you to all who have so far, especially the group who's diligently sent me one with every chapter I've written. It means a lot to me.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not in any way at all claim ownership of the characters, plots, or settings of FF7. They are Square Enix's. I do own any and all creatures/people/places/etc that are here-with created by me. Meaning, in other words, MINE!

Review Replies:

Dragpn: Hmmm, maybe. I just might write a bit more citrus-y then I currently am in this story.

Vortigan: It won't be this chapter or the next probably, but there will be at least one chapter that focus's heavily on Cloud's past

Plague Rose: No intention of stopping anytime soon! Lol. And for you, I switched it to humor/romance

Nat: Can't wait till you do get it up. And I'm glad you liked my version of a drunk Sephiroth. I would have been swearing as well, but then I think I would have plastered myself to Zack. lol

xXTwilight AuroraXx: Yay! Happy its your favorite one so far. No, not like that...yet! Evil Grin

Nejidragon: He's fun drunk, ain't he?

Punk Debutante: I love writing their side comments and convos. Zack and Seph convos just have so much potential to them.

DarkKatana: Joins you in fangirl squee'ing

Anna Crumbly: I'm writing as fast as I can. :)

Ty: Awww, thank you!

Diablos: It ain't done yet. There's going to be many more chapter yet to come in this story.

Seiko123: Thank you! I've finished my finals so I can relax now. Lol. Ah, its okay if you don't know much about them. It was jsut a random question. (hug)

Liankitty: Aye, I agree. More Zack punches and kisses. Poor Zack, he's either loved or abused. lol

Jensen: You said it all right there.

Chapter 7

His head was pounding, the light streaming through the window burning his eyes brutally. He groaned, burying his face into the crook of Zack's neck and shoulder, trying to block out the light. A sickening taste lay heavily on his tongue and he let out another groan as the pain intensified in his head. His movements must have awakened the Soldier he was currently laying half on, because a moan slipped from the man and he tried to roll over onto his stomach.

"Spike. Close the drapes." He whispered painfully. He tried again to shove the blonde off so he could bury his face in his pillow. _What are you doing?_ He paused, wondering _why_ he was trying to push a cute guy off him.

Cloud almost whimpered at the thought of having to face the light again. Scrunching his eyes as tight as he could, he crawled over Zack, rolled off the side of the bed and crawled across the floor, groping for the cord to release the blinds. He sighed with relief when the piercing light vanished once more, dropping to the ground where he was. "Spike?"

"Yeah, Zack."

"You okay?"

"I'm cold. I'm thirsty. And I'm dying."

Zack grinned and chuckled, wincing at the movement. "Well, I can help with one of those if you can get your ass back over here."

Cloud shivered, but forced himself on all fours once more to stumble back to the bed, where he just collapsed again. "Too much effort. Forget it. Give me blanket, I'm cold."

"I knew there was something that Soldier enhancements would come in handy for." Before Cloud could question the other man what he meant, Zack had leaned over the side and picked him off the floor. The blonde yelped, and whimpered at the loud noise. He looked down in amusement where he was now straddling Zack, hands braced against his chest, and the other man's hands still on his waist. "Hmmm, deja vu. Damn it, Spike. Why do you always offer me these temptations when I'm in no mood or condition to accept?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He shifted, sitting back and rubbing his temple, stopping at a groan from the man beneath him.

"Spike. Don't do that. In fact, don't move for the next few minutes, okay." _Thank god he's too groggy this morning. Otherwise, I'd likely find myself kicked out of MY room._ He laughed at the thought, quickly stopping though as the action not only aggravated his headache more, but caused the blonde to bounce slightly. _Not good at all. Definately not good. Need a nice cold shower, and quick._

"Zack. You okay?" The Soldier nodded. "Good. Can I move then? As comfortable as I mostly am, you're sporting a tent at the moment."

_FUCK!_ Zack burned red with embarrassment as Cloud toppled to the side, choking on laughter. _Think of ice, freezing winds, Shinra at the beach!_ He made to get up, but Cloud dragged him back down to the bed, still giggling quietly. He looked back behind him to demand what he was doing, and found himself falling into the deep blue seas of Cloud's eyes, not two inches away from his own. "Uh...Spike..." He couldn't think, could only continue staring back at the other boy as Cloud's gaze dropped, to his mouth, back to his eyes, and down again.

"Remember how you were trying to guess my type, Zack?"

He nodded numbly.

"Want a hint? Because I'm looking right at them."

He kept staring at the other man, it was the only thing that he could do, that made any sense in his reality where the world had flipped around and changed. _Is he saying...no way! Not Spike! No way he could like me! Why's he getting closer then?_ And suddenly his reality was shattered into a thousand splinters as the blonde kissed him, tentative and soft. It wasn't much more of a touching of the blonde's lips to his, Cloud being inexperienced and Zack turned to a statue from his shock, despite his mind screaming at him to do something.

Cloud pulled back long before the man could regain control of his body, a small smile on his face. "What's wrong Zack? Couerl got your tongue?"

"Cloud, you're not drunk are you?" Zack asked, sighing with relief as the smaller man gave a frown and shook his head. "So then, this is all real right? Its not a dream of figment of my imagination, brutally torturing me with that which I can't have?"

The small smile came back ten-fold, Cloud actually laughing slightly. "No, I'm quite sure this is real. Or, if its a dream, its a rather suck-y one. You were always suave and charming in mine. So I'm getting extremely shorted if this is a dream."

Zack growled playfully and rolled to the side. "So, I'm not charming and suave. Fine, you can just sleep alone from now on."

The blonde shrugged. "That's fine. I've done it my entire life so far, what's a few more years, decades. But we'll see who cracks first. I'M not the one with the reputation of being a sex-crazed boy-toy." He slid off the bed, stretching in a highly provacative way.

_I am so going to lose._ Zack watched the blonde avidly, absently running his tongue over his lower lip. "You might want to put some pants on first, kid."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

The Soldier glared. "That's just mean."

Cloud raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers. "I'm sure that would have carried a lot more meaning, if you had said it while looking at my eyes and not my body. I swear, I'm starting to get worried about whether or not you're going to eat me." He put one hand on a hip, tapping his foot. "Zack! Eyes are still up here!"

The dark-haired man shrugged. "Meh, I like my view just fine. Interesting, you turn a really bright red when you blush, did you know that?" He jerked slightly, just realizing something. "It's Christmas! And my hang-over's almost gone. Planet bless Mako-enhancements! Oops, sorry Spike. Want me to kiss you and make you feel better?"

The blonde had fallen to one knee, pressing hard against his temple to stop the pounding. "No, just lower your voice or I'll give you a new headache. Mother-fucking-son-of-a-god-damn-bitch. I am never drinking again."

"Yeah, well suck it up! Its Christmas and I got presents for you! Let's go wake up Seph!" The man bounded out of bed and grabbed the smaller man, swinging him around and dragging him out the door, both still in only boxers and Cloud almost crying from the pain in his skull.

"Zack, please!"

"Oh, right. Sorry."

They stopped outside of Cloud's room, the door still wide-open and marveled at the sight. Sephiroth lay on his back, spread-eagle with his hair forming a halo around him. His mouth was partially open and one arm hung over the side of the bed. A dim green glow could be seen through his eyelids. His leather jacket lay half-on, half-off his frame. Both men's gaze was drawn to the arm not hanging over the edge of the bed, where the General was clutching a small, stuffed chocobo Zack had bought Cloud a couple months ago.

"You sleep with that thing?" Zack asked, pointing at the bird.

Cloud frowned, cheeks tinging a pale red. "So what if I do?"

Zack grabbed him in another of his crushing hugs. "Awwww, is it because I bought it for you?"

The blonde struggled, pushing and shoving against the taller man, trying to squirm free of him. "Hell no! At the time you got it for me, I liked this really cute brunette in my materia class."

"What cute brunette?" Zack growled. "Wait! Are you saying you like moi?"

Cloud gave him a blank look, that slowly turned into his you're-a-complete-moron look. "Zack. I've been dropping hints ever since Aeris told me you were interested. I figured you knew when you kissed me, but I didn't just want to end up as one of your one-night stands, so I held back."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! First things first, how did Aeris know! Second, that completely explains your attitude change now. Which is a good thing, by the way. I like you more carefree and happy. Thirdly, no way in hell would I ever do that to you. Afterall, you're one of my best friends." Zack's mind swirled around, thoughts jumbling together.

"She's a girl." Cloud said in answer to Zack's question. "They know things like that. I swear, its ESP. Creepy actually."

"Will you two, _please_, shut the hell up!" Sephiroth growled, cracking one eye open to glare at the two. "Some of us _are_ trying to sleep, you know." He looked down to where he was holding the small stuffed animal, looking rather startled to see he had it. With a practiced flick of his wrist, the silver-haired man threw the bird at Zack, hitting the distracted man dead-on. "Go discuss your love life where I don't have hear all the sugar-y-ness."

"Aw, Seph! Its presents time! GET UP GET UP GET UP!" Zack pounced on the bed, jumping up and down as Sephiroth curled into a tight ball, whimpering inaudibly. Zack looked back at Cloud, intending to tell him to help him torture the uptight General, and saw the scandalized and terrified look. "This is the only time when I can best him, so I like to take advantage of it while I can. Come join me! He'll get me back during sparring practice. SEPH! WAKE UP! ACK!"

Down went the darker-haired Soldier, legs swept out from under him by Sephiroth, who was still clutching his head in agony. Zack let out a groan from where he lay on the floor. "That was mean, Seph."

Shaking his head, Cloud left the two to bicker, going instead to one of the two hallway closets. Opening it, he started withdrawing several wrapped packages, going to place them carefully within the pile of gifts from Zack. He paused, mouth quirking up slightly when he found one from Sephiroth to Zack. _Somehow, I never thought the General would buy anyone something. I just hope I don't offend him by giving him something. Besides Zack, he's still the closet thing to a friend I have._

"No peeking!"

Cloud rolled his eyes, waving Zack off. "I wasn't, don't worry. The virtue of your packages remains intact. Unlike your own, if I may so add."

"Oh, hush. You're so cruel to me, you know that. God, where's the damned coffee." The Soldier grumbled under his breath, searching through cabinets, when he felt someone shove him to the side. Hard. "Dammit Seph! Oh. You found the coffee."

Zack twitched and fidgetted while Sephiroth carefully measured out, and started the coffee-maker. Fixing his coat, the General pulled out two small, round things from his pocket. Looking at each carefully, he tossed one to Zack and the other to Cloud, who failed to catch it due to his pounding headache. Curiously, Zack looked over the brightly-wrapped sphere he held.

"Is this...a Christmas present! From you?"

"Yes. And its not the only one. I have another around here somewhere. For the love of...where's one of your damn healing materia. Your boy over there is starting to make me pity him." The man stalked over to his friend's buster sword, quickly swiping a glow orb out of it and striding over to Cloud. Within moments, the blonde had never felt better and he gave the General a small nod of thanks.

The blonde also looked over the sphere in his hand, before starting to rip the paper off it. A small, red orb rolled into his palm and he looked at it closely. A tiny shard of blue ice lay at its heart, and inside the ice, there looked to be... "Is this a summon!"

"Hm? Yes. Shiva to be exact. Merry Christmas, Strife." He sighed in relief as the beeping noise signalled the coffee was done. "Bless the fires of Ifrit."

Zack was staring at the small orb in his own hand in utter amazement. "Seph, where did you get this?"

"Guy who owed me a favor. Its the one you've been searching for, right?"

"It is, but this is Ultimate! I mean, I never expected to even _see_ one! This is...thank you." The taller of the two Soldiers placed a mug of coffee in front of the other. "And THANK YOU!"

"Zack, get off me. Seriously, stop hugging me. Like now. Let go. I said get off. I meant now, not later. Off! You. Now!" Tilting his head back, he mouthed the word _why_, grabbed Zack's wrists, dragged him over to Cloud, and attached the dark-haired man to the blonde. "There, hug him. Not me."

"Gee, thanks sir." Cloud muttered sarcastically as Zack snuggled in closer. "I hope you know, this constitutes as you losing."

"Hmmm...I think I got the better end of the bargain." Zack giggled and sipped at the coffee he had managed to keep a hold of. "Oh! Seph! I got some stuff for you! Be a dear and hand out all those over there would you?"

Sephiroth breathed out heavily, getting up from the chair he had just sat down in to go over and pluck a random present out. "Okay, let's see. To: Cloud, From:..." He looked up at Zack and shook his head. "You're pathetic. From: Your Drop-Dead Sexy Roommate." He tossed the curiously light, and squishy package to the blonde.

Zack pressed a hand to his mouth, holding in a serious case of giggles. Cloud pushed him from where he sat, half on the floor, half in the blonde's lap. He sulked a moment, before climbing onto the couch beside him, blatantly moving in close to him. And gaining an annoyed look. Cloud turned the thing in his hands around, finding the seam and ripping into the paper. He felt something soft, and pulled a large, stuffed chocobo from the wrappings. Embroidered on the bird's left wing, was the name "Cloud" in bright blue.

"I saw it, and I thought it looked so much like you! I had to get it." Zack motioned to Sephiroth to continue.

"Hmm, for me. What's this, Zack? Didn't want to put your name on it?" Seph asked.

"Huh? What do you mean, I signed them all. It must not be from me then. Which means..." He turned to the blonde, who had become obsessed with looking his new bird over. "Cloud?"

"I estimated what size to get you, but I noticed your gloves are getting worn. They're the same make I think as your others." Cloud mumbled softly.

Sephiroth yanked on the new gloves, made of soft, black leather. "Hm, you've a good eye, Strife. They fit perfectly. Thank you. Here Zack, these two are yours." He dug deeper into the pile. "This one is yours too. All of them are unmarked from who, so I guess they're from Strife. Hm, what the hell is this Zack?" He pulled a large square package towards himself. "Oh, the last seven are yours, Strife."

"Wha?"

"Mhmm. All from lover-boy over there, who's created some odd alias' for himself. I think my favorite is, 'From: The Sex God of Shinra's Army.' Highly amusing Zack."

"I try. Holy shit, Spike! I love this band! But they're unsigned, you can't find these anywhere!" He ruffled Cloud's spikes, looking over the three CD's the blonde had gotten him, along with a DVD the man had been wanting and a case of the Soldier's favorite Wutainese wine. "How the hell did you get these?"

"They're from my home, used to be a local band. I asked my mother to get them, we always have them in my hometown. Zack, why exactly did you give me handcuffs? And a whip?"

"Oh! Umm...for later?"

"I'm sleeping in the bunkers tonight."

Before he could plead his case to the blonde, he caught Sephiroth's expression as the man looked the painting over. "I know you're not one for paintings and all, but it screamed you."

"I...I like it." Green eyes locked onto silver and the General smiled, nodding his thanks.

"ZACK!" The man winced, and looked over to the side at the blonde. "I can ignore the whip. I can ignore the meaning of the handcuffs. I can even look past the collar. But the leash is pushing me."

"Oh! Was that in there? I told them I only wanted the collar. Oh well, I guess they threw it in for free." He shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, Strife." Sephiroth muttered, still looking over the painting. "I got the same stuff the first Christmas I knew him. However, I also got some bondage shirt that consisted entirely of leather straps. Oh. Yes, that's the one." He pointed to the latest un-wrapped package in Cloud's lap. "Don't worry, the last three things should be serious gifts."

Zack shrank back against the opposite side of the couch, looking as helpless and pitiable as he could at the fury flashing through the blonde. "I changed my mind. YOU'RE sleeping outside tonight." Putting his trust in the silver-haired man though, the blonde hesitantly dragged the largest, and heaviest, of the three remaining presents to him and tore off the paper. "A buster sword. You got me my own buster sword?"

"Yup! Actually, its Ragnarok. A bit more powerful then the standard Shinra one. Am I forgiven now?" Zack asked, slowly inching back towards Cloud.

"We'll see after these two." One held a pair of fighting gloves and the last held a small, silver stud with a sliver of ice-blue materia in the center. "Is this an earring?"

"Yup! I thought it'd look good on you, to have an earring." Zack nodded, arms crossed. "Yup, you'd definately look hot with an earring. Like a rebel. And everyone loves a rebel, afterall."

Cloud rolled the small stud between his fingers, trying to picture himself with an earring. "I don't have pierced ears though." Eyes widened drastically as Zack held up a pin. "Oh, hell no."

"Ah, it no biggie. Seph did mine. You just gotta numb your ear with some ice first. Come on, we can do it now. Seph, you got steadier hands, will you do it?"

"I think its up to, Strife. Oh, here's one more from me." He tossed something heavy at the other Soldier.

"Huh?" With a gleeful squeak, Zack tore into the present. "Its...a chocobo bridle."

"Its your half of the bet. Strife, hold still. And keep this on there for a few minutes." The General shoved a piece of ice into the blonde's hand, going to heat up the pin to sterelize it. "The bird is in the stables, you can't miss it. Alright, Strife. Let me see." With a quick movement, the pin was in, out, and the earring put into the small hole made. "There, all done."

Cloud blinked, he had barely felt it. He quickly strode over to the nearest mirror, looking at the new piercing. "Hm. I actually like it. Alright Zack, you're forgiven."

"I knew you couldn't resist me! Now put on the shirt and collar, they'll go good together."

"Get out."

The whipped-dog look came back to the dark-haired Soldier and he looked to his friend for support. Sephiroth sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Strife. You really should just do it. Otherwise, he'll never stop asking."

"I can't believe you're siding with him."

"Me either."

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do it either." The blonde grumbled, snapping on the collar and struggling his way into the shirt. "Stupid thing. Going to pay for this Zack. There, happy?"

"Well, damn." Zack whistled softly, going to stand beside Sephiroth. "He looks good, doesn't he?" The man next to him grunted in agreement while Cloud squirmed uncomfortably. "I think I found somebody who looks just as good in leather as you do, Seph. Now, we just need to find a pair of tight, black leather pants to go with that and he'll be...hmmm, what comes after 'completely irresistable'?"

"He'll be a Zack Lure. With the magically ability of being able to attract a Zack with a glance."

Cloud and Zack's jaws dropped. "You made a joke. I mean, an actual, bonafide, funny joke! I'm so proud of you Seph."

"Zack. Get off me. Now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.- Okay, another chapter done. This one took me awhile to write, I know. I got caught up in studying and working on some vectors that I recently learned how to use. Anywho, a nice little cutesy chapter. I can totally see Zack getting his friends some kind of prank gift like the bondage gear. It just, popped into my head. Well, I hope you all liked it. Also, I may be a bit slower in uploading the chapters. On the plus side htough, it may mean two chapters submitted in one day if that happens. Well, here's the Daily Chapter Question:

Will Zack finally win Cloud completely over before or after New Years?

Happy reading and I'll see you at the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not in any way at all claim ownership of the characters, plots, or settings of FF7. They are Square Enix's. I do own any and all creatures/people/places/etc that are here-with created by me. Meaning, in other words, MINE!

Review Replies:

DeeLight868: Well, to your question, I believe this chapter answers them and I'm glad you're reading this.

xXTwilightAuroraXx: Noooo, don't drown in giggles! You need to live to read the rest. :) Now just imagine Cloud in all the bondage stuff. Mmmmmm.

Kirallie: Oh, he would if he had to. lol

Anna Crumbly: Naw, it was fine and no, it does not refer to Eisenhower. It was the name or a reviewer. I'm glad I turned you into an addict of my story. lol

Darkkatana: Yup!

Nat: That's Zack for you. lol. Poor Sephy, his reputation is in tatters.

Amekan: you can count on me using it a lot.

Seiko123: We'll all be happy if they are I think.

Jinma: Thank you!

Alishamagna: Yeah, they're all a little ooc, but its for the story purpose. :) Glad you tried them out as a new pairing and liked it.

Tyfusion Ishtar: Must have been a fun birthday! heh heh. Thank Diablos for me for telling you of this story and yes, Zack does rock!

Chapter 8

"Zack!"

The man in question flinched, sliding away. He could hear the blonde tearing through the apartment, searching for him. _Don't look in the closet, don't look in the closet._ He begged silently to any higher being that may exist.

"Strife." His heart plummeted as the smooth, cool voice sounded. _Shit._ "Strife, check the closet."

The door was wrenched open and a hand grabbed the front of his shirt, hauling him out. He yelped, surprised as Cloud actually _dragged_ him across the floor and into the middle of the living room. A small stack of photos were thrown at him, and he grinned sheepishly. "So...uh...you found some photos did you."

Cloud growled. "Oh yeah, I found some photos alright. I want these burned and utterly destroyed. And you are never, EVER allowed to touch another camera again!"

Zack pouted up at the blonde, still flat on his back. "Hey, its your own fault. You never said I couldn't take any photos of you, and you were so cute when you were drunk, I had to take a few. I especially like the one of you sitting on...who was it...oh yeah, on Kyo's back. And look, you look so cute here, in that shirt I bought you, it would have been a sin not to take a few to capture the moment." He held up a photo to the blonde, who snatched it from him.

"You took photos of me without me knowing! I hate having my photo taken!"

"Which is why I had to take them without your knowledge."

"He's got a point, Strife."

Cloud gave Sephiroth a wounded look and sighed. "So long as you promise to never show anyone these, you can keep them. But don't EVER take photos of me again, or I'll follow through with my threat to make you sleep outside. And I mean out in the snow, not out in the hallway."

Zack rolled onto his knees and turned soulful eyes to the General. "See what torments I have to live with? He keeps me in constant fear!"

Sephiroth leaned back in his spot on the sofa, raising one slim eyebrow. "Funny Zack. I always thought you were the dominant in your relationships. I never thought you would turn out to be such a submissive." Both of the other men turned a brilliant red, though Zack, naturally, recovered first. Unfortunately, he glanced at Cloud, who glanced at him at the same time, and they both choked again, unable to speak. The tall man unfolded himself and stood up. "Well, I think I'll head out and allow you two to work out just who's the dominant and who's the submissive in you're un-declared as-of-yet relationship." He paused with one hand on the doorknob and glanced bak at the two. "You know, you two really should just get together. There's a bet that's been started as to when you'll annouce it."

The door clicked behind him, leaving the apartment in an uneasy silenced that stretched for several long, tense minutes. "He always knows how to turn the simplest thing, into something extremely awkward." Zack mumured.

"Mmmmm." Cloud stretched, circling around behind the darker-haired man and shoving him. The Soldier flailed for a moment, then crashed to the side, narrowing his eyes at his roommate. "Hmm, you really are the submissive one, aren't you, Zack." Zack just gaped at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, is it true, Strife? Are you that Soldier's new bitch?"

Cloud ground his teeth together, picking up his pace a bit to try and distance himself from Hirro. He was thankful, the officer had assigned them to runnin all day. If there was one thing the blonde could boast about, it was his speed and stamina in running. _What the hell does he know? And who the fuck told him?_ The labored breaths of the bully's two lackeys sounded like thunder next to the blonde's smooth, even tempo.

"Well, are you going to answer me? Or do I need to force it out of you?" The redhead asked.

Cloud sighed heavily. _Two more miles and I could have lost him._ "I don't see how my life is any concern of yours, so go fuck yourself off." He dodged the punch easily, grateful for the sparring sessions he and Zack shared. Compared to the Soldier, Hirro was slower then an adamantoise.

The redhead laughed softly, casting an angry look at his two comrades as the fell further and further back. "So, I guess that means you are then. Tch, I knew it. The first moment I saw you, I knew you were one who used his pretty looks to get his way. The only reason you're still in here is probably because of your new boyfriend."

The boy never saw it coming, only felt as Cloud's knuckles neatly connected with his nose, shattering it. He gasped, blood pouring from his nose and spilling down the back of his throat. He stumbled to a stop, gasping for breath and fighting through the unexpected pain and shock. "I got here on my own, bastard. If you ever say I didn't again, I'll snap your neck." The blonde spat on the boy who had fallen to his knees, before resuming his running, at a much quicker pace now, using it as an excuse to work out his anger.

The blonde let himself get lost in the feeling of just running, closing his mind to everything else. The miles flew by, Cloud's pace similar to the ground-eating pace of a wolf. He finished the 30 miles assigned hours before the next private came in sight of it. His commanding officer stared at the panting boy. "Do you realize, you just broke the General's record by almost half an hour?"

Cloud shrugged, leaning up against a building. "So?"

"So! Dammit boy! Its impossible is what it is!"

"Can I leave, sir?"

The officer sighed, making a note. "Get out of here. Fuck though! How the hell did you get that fast."

Cloud shrugged, pushing off from the building and heading back to the main buildings. "Dunno, sir. I just am." _You should see me on hypers._ He grinned at his own thought, rubbing a calf as the muscles started to cramp. _Dammit, forgot to walk afterwards. This is going to fucking hurt in the morning._ He passed by the Soldier compound, where the elites were trained and sparred. He stopped outside of one of the sparring buildings where a lot of cheering was going on. Curious despite himself, the blonde cautiously entered. A large crowd was inside, but they easily let him through. More then one recognized him from the party and smacked him on the back with a friendly greeting.

"Hey, blondie! Come to watch Zack get his ass kicked?" One asked.

"Huh?" He knew the man before him, but couldn't place his name.

Another tumultous amount of applause and catcalls. "Damn, the General ain't holding back today. Neither is the Lieutenant though. Hey, Sasuke, let him through. You're too damn tall."

The Soldier in question looked over, then down at Cloud, before stepping to the side, giving the blonde a clear view of the fight going on. Zack was on his back, buster sword held cross-wise in front of him, preventing the masamune from advancing any closer to his neck. Both men were straining, but Zack had the added leverage of the floor to him, while Sephiroth was able to use his weight to keep the shorter Soldier pinned. Zack bent one knee up and Cloud winced. He knew exactly what Zack was going to do, remembering when the Soldier had used the move on him.

Sephiroth, however, had the added benefits of mako, his reflexes far surpassing any normal human's. So, when Zack lashed out with one foot, aiming between the man's leg's, the General managed to flip out of the way and out of reach. Zack sprang to his feet, rushing the silver-haired man with a fierce yell. Masamune swept out, its incredible reach bringing the other combatant up short and into a leap. Metal screeched against metal as the swords connected once, twice. A kick was lashed out, striking Zack solidly in the chest.

The blonde didn't join in the cheering that rose up, watching as Zack went into a backwards flip to absorb some of the impact. He jumped back into the wall, and kicked off of it, using his new momentum, to slam into Sephiroth. This time, Cloud did join in the cheers. Money was passing around the crowd at a rapid pace, bets and wagers being made and collected. The two men had dropped their swords, relying now on fists and kicks. Zack launched a round-house off, Sephiroth grabbing his ankle and flipping him to the ground. He placed one boot on the dark-haired Soldier's neck, not pressing down, but adding enough pressure to let him know he could cut off his air easily.

"Give."

Zack struggled, trying to wrench away or force Sephiroth to lose his balance. The General merely added more weight to his one foot. The other Soldier gasped, clawing at his throat. "Fine!" He croaked, sitting up as Sephiroth moved away. "I still won two out of three." He sulked, rubbing his throat.

"No, one was a draw. And you cheated to win the other." He looked around at the gathered crowd, emerald eyes burning with the last hints of adrenaline. "And I believe you all have something better to do than stay here."

Grumblings rose up as the Soldiers all started to file out, after collecting their winnings or paying their sudden debts. Sephiroth reached a hand out to Zack, the other man grabbing his wrist and allowing the General to haul him back up. "Damn it, Seph. I'm going to hurt so badly tomorrow. In fact, so badly that I don't think I'll be able to come in. You can handle my paperwork, I'm sure."

"Take a warm bath and stretch. If you're not in by eight tomorrow, you can kiss the rest of your vacation time goodbye."

"You're so cruel to me!"

Sephiroth shrugged, walking over to where his discarded jacket lay in a rumpled pile, pulling the garment on. "I could be even crueler and demand you come in to the office with me now, thus making you lose out on several hours of quality time with your boy, who has unexpectedly finished his session early today and is currently watching us."

With an ecstatic squeak, Zack whirled around and leaped blindly. "Zack. Sir. You're about ten feet off, sir." Sasuki grumbled, prying the Soldier off him. "Next time, collect AFTER you've left." He grumbled to himself as he left the building.

Blinking, Zack looked around, spotted Cloud, and made another, more accurate, leap. Cloud rolled his eyes and grudgingly allowed the man to hug him, face burning slightly as some of the last Soldiers to leave spotted them and laughed softly. "Hi, Zack."

"The Zack Lure strikes again." Sephiroth commented from his side of the room.

Zack pulled back and held him at arms-length. "What's wrong? I can't hear anything in your voice, and there's always an undercurrent of anger to you. Its gone now, so something happened that made you work it out.

The blonde shrugged and looked to the side. "Its nothing, really. I already took care of it." _And I'm going to pay for it tomorrow. Big time._

"You took care of it? That's something new. Usually you stop after, 'It's nothing.' What'd you do?"

"I knocked out a kid."

He gaped at Cloud, unable to believe what he had heard. "You. You knocked him out?" Cloud nodded and shrugged again. "I knew there was a reason why I love you!" He wrapped himself around the blonde again, smirking at Sephiroth as he walked past, shaking his head. "So, wanna go back home and have some...quality time, before everyone comes over?"

"Everyone?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah! For New Year's! Everyone wants to meet you and I always hold the New Year's party!"

The blonde paused, mulling over the Soldier's latest sentence. "Zack. Why does everyone want to meet me? What did you tell them? Because you sure as hell had better not of said anything along the lines of us dating, because I've told you that we're not until you can prove I'm not just another of your flings."

"Does this mean I'm still sleeping outside?"

"Mhmm."

"I'm so abused."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmm, Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"When is everyone coming over?" He groaned as the older man hit a sensitive part on his neck.

Skillful fingers kneaded the flesh, working the knot there out. Zack shifted slightly, moving back from his spot on the blonde's back so that he could reach more of Cloud's back. It was amazing the smaller man had allowed him to give him a back massage, the smaller body beneath him being a mass of tension and knots. "Not until about nine. Dammit Spike, your back is all messed up. You need to relax more."

As if on queu, the blonde shivered and his muscles went slack. He groaned again, deep in his throat as he felt the pain of muscles wound tight as wire, release. "If you do this more often, maybe I will."

"Anytime you want, Spike." He carefully avoided the region of the blonde's right shoulderblade. He had gone back and read the private's file more carefully. An x-ray had shown a wealth of paper-fine cracks in the bone and the Soldier had observed that contact against the bone caused the blonde pain some times Doctors had said it was the most recent wound and still healing. When he did move to that area, his touch went feather-light.

Cloud shifted slightly, chin resting on his crossed arms, eyes slitted in pleasure. "You're going to have to find another way to make me relax I think, otherwise you're never going to stop this." He was so relaxed and at ease, the blonde didn't even care that he had just given Zack a huge oppurtunity.

"Oh, I can think of something." Zack leaned over, nibbling at the blonde's neck. "And its a lot more fun than this." He rasped his tongue along the sensitive spot on Cloud's neck again, a smile forming as the blonde shuddered beneath him.

Cloud turned over, reaching up to grab two of the Soldier's spikes, dragging him back down to kiss him. The blonde eagerly parted his mouth at Zack's persuasion, tangling his tongue with the older man's. He released his grip on Zack's hair, only to link hands behind the man's neck, carefully tasting his way around the older man's mouth. The Soldier traced a hand down the blonde's arm and side, sliding it back up his chest. He Cloud arched up into that touch, breaking the kiss to breathe.

With a devilish grin, Zack dipped his head down to lick and nibble his way along Cloud's jawline and neck. The taller man breathed in heavily, loving the blonde's scent. He sucked lightly on his collarbone, dragging a moan from the blonde, and continued with his explorations. He moved slightly as he felt his pants growing tighter, Cloud's hips instinctively pushing up. He gasped when he felt the younger man's erection pressing against his and stopped. Cloud, however, didn't.

"Spike...we need to either stop or slow down. Or else I'm going to completely lose my control." He bit his lip, groaning as Cloud's hands settled on his hips and the blonde thrust up again. "Dear gods, don't do that! Or that!" He nearly shrieked as Cloud teasingly ran his hands over the other man's thighs, moving them closer and closer to the bulge that was now rather prominant in the Soldier's pants.

"What's wrong, Zack. Feeling trapped?"

He was rewarded with a glare. "I think you know the answer to that. Damnit Cloud. I've never been this attracted to someone." He kissed Cloud again, slow and easy this time. "I never want to let you go."

"I don't know if that was romantic, or perverted."

"Both."

"I can live with that." He ground himself against the Soldier again, amused with seeing how many noises he could get out of the other man.

The Soldier sat up on his knees, stopping the blonde's fun. "Seriously Cloud. Stop now, or not at all."

Blue eyes stared up into Zack's, seeing something wild and desperate there. "I never knew you had self-control."

"Neither did I, and I'm bloody pissed that I do with you."

The taller man rolled off to the side, Cloud instantly leaning over him, placing a hand on each shoulder. "Does this mean no make-out sessions for us since you're to horny to do anything without needing a break?"

Zack looked up at him. "Give me a break. I've been celibate for over a year and for me, that's hard. Although, for you, I can do anything I think."

Cloud smiled and folded his arms across Zack's chest. "Charmer. How about you put that mouth of yours to better use."

"With pleasure." He pulled the blonde in tight, stopping a breath away from he other's lips. "Does this mean we're together now?"

Cloud chuckled. "Yes, Zack."

"Good." He covered the remaining distance between them, crushing his lips to Cloud's in a hard, possessing kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.- Meh, a bit shorter then I meant it to be. But I wanted to get it done and up. I kinda slacked on my updating recently. I've been playing Fire Emblem a lot recently as well as the new PS2 Harvest Moon. So my time is severely conflicted. Also, I've had a ton of parties to go to. Still to go to as well. I love the Christmas season. Anywho, yay! They're together finally, in an official way! For those wondering, yes I will write at least one lemon in here. When, dunno. Maybe I'll torture you all and put it in like, chapter 30. lol. I'm not that cruel though. Am I? Anywho, yes its a bit rushed, but I wanted it to be. And somehow, I can totally see Zack as being one horny little Soldier after a year of celibacy. Which I shall explain here. See, after Kenji left him, there will be more on Kenji in later chapters btw, Zack went through this depression trial thingy where he wasn't interested in anyone. Until Cloud came along. Then, he remained celibate for Cloud in the hope that he would get together with the cute little blonde and would have remained faithful to him. So, for someone with a sex-drive like Zack, a year is probably the equivalent of a decade. Well, that's my little info corner, not for the Daily Chapter Question.

What would Cloud's mother think of Zack if he brought him home to meet her?

Well, that's all I got. See you at the end of the next chapter. One last thing:

I'm taking requests for stories, so just write down any story you may want in either a private message of in a review, and I may write it up. Whether I do or not depends on how well I know the series/book/game/etc, how well I know the characters, and if its a pairing I'm willing to write. I really prefer to write up odd pairings, such as Cloud/Zack and Vincent/Aeris. Also, I prefer to write shonen ai or male/female. I'm not biased, I've just never done shojo ai. I'll put up a list of anime/games/books that I know really well on my profile in the next couple of days. If you choose a pairing from those, its more likely to be chosen to be written about, but don't let that deter you from requesting one that isn't on the list. Anywho, love y'all! Take it easy and happy holidays!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not in any way at all claim ownership of the characters, plots, or settings of FF7. They are Square Enix's. I do own any and all creatures/people/places/etc that are here-with created by me. Meaning, in other words, MINE!

A.N. - Sorry took so long. tried to upload last week, but fanfic was acting up and wouldn't let me.

Review Replies:

xXTwilightAuroraXx: I promise, there will be one very soon. Not in chapter 30 though. lol. I know, Zack is celibate for over a year now! I think he may die! And yes, I can see his mom being charmed over. Merry X-mas to you too.

Nat: I wanna hit Hirro now too. XD! Good thought there with the training session. I must incorporate that now if you don't mind me using that idea. Sugar! whooot! Can't wait to read your story.

Kirallie: I've always pictured Cloud as one who depended on speed to survive in his childhood. That's why he's so fast in this and why he has so much stamina. He can just keep running and never stop. Especially when he has anger fueling him.

Kitfox: I'd love to write it, after I see the movie. I don't quite know enough about Kadaj just yet to feel comfortable portraying him in a story. Otherwise, i'm all for a cloud/kadaj.

DarkKatana: Happy Holidays to you to!

Anna Crumbly: I must say I appreciated your first review and I agree with you on Cloud's mom thing. Yes, I am sick at the moment actually. I believe I have bronchitis again and I haven't been home for much these last two weeks. No, I am not slow, I'm quite clever actually. :) Merry Christmas to you too.

Nejidragon: Kekeke. Just making you anticipate the hot, sexy lemon even more.

DanteMoon: Welcome to my story, glad you like it. Ooo, nice idea there with Reno. He is hotness squared afterall. lol

Oh Kichijitsu: Well I'm glad it meets yaoi standards of a good story. :)

Selireen: You're very good at English, you just have a few slight grammar mistakes, but its fine. I'm glad you think they're in character and I'm happy you liked Aeris. She does make the cute little mischief-maker doesn't she? No, Seph was never with Zack. Zack may have had a crush on him, but in this, Seph is straight. I have a pairing lined up for him actually.

Otaku Sakura: Oddly enough, not many people write Zack/Cloud stuff. I had to search hard for any, that's why I wrote this. Most people put him with Sephiroth or Aeris or Tifa. I think Vincent/Cloud is mroe popular even then Cloud/Zack. Also, I don't think "taking it slow" is in Zack's vocabulary. XD

Diablos: Awww, love you too!

Seiko123: Definately surprised. I've got a good idea of how she'll react due to you and everyone else's answers. Thank you!

CloudKitsune17: Lol. Welcome from DA! If you don't know yet, I'm Sheriv on there. Drop me a line sometime on there. Glad you think its wonderful and yes, yaoi is teh uberest. :)

Kin Uchiha: Wow! You're a fast reader, glad you liked it. Yes, horny Zack is...hotness.

Chapter Nine

"Cloud! No, don't you dare give him another drink, Sasuke! For the love of Ramuh!" Zack smacked himself as his fellow Soldier promptly ignored him and tossed the blonde another bottle. Cloud instantly stopped his yelling for another and drunk it happily.

Sephiroth shoved him from behind. "I never knew you to be such a mother hen, Zack. Let me help you get over it. Hey Cloud, remember that thing we talked about earlier." The blonde blinked at him, drinking deeply from the latest beverage given to him. Finally, he nodded and grinned stupidly. "Now's the time."

"Oh. Okay!" Cloud pushed off from the floor where he sat, tottering over to Zack, still grinning. He stopped right before the other man, swaying slightly back and forth.

"Spike?"

The blonde threw his arms around the taller man and leaned back, over-balancing them as he tried to yank the older man to his height. With a yelp and a crash, the two were on the ground. With a small giggle, the blonde kept the Soldier in tight against him and kissed him, much to the amusement of the others present. Zack, being Zack, ignored the whistles and comments that were being hurled around the room, opting instead to focus on the boy beneath him. Or, more importantly, what said boy's tongue was currently doing and where his hands were.

"So, its official. Zack finally bagged the recruit he's been whining and complaining and moping about. Who had it at five months?" Sasuke asked, looking around.

"I did." Sephiroth grinned, holding out one hand. "I believe the prize is mine."

The Soldiers grumbled as Sasuke went around, gathering lost bets into a small pouch and tossing it to the General. The silver-haired man leaned back, looking like a cat who'd gotten into the cream and calmly went back to taking sips out of his drink. He looked down and sighed, nudging his friend with one boot. Zack growled and glared at him.

"What?"

"For all our sakes, go find a bedroom."

"Oh. Is everyone still here?" The Soldier sat up and looked around, ignoring Cloud's attempts to yank him back down for the moment as he discovered that there was a party still going and more then one of the guests had noticed him and the blonde. He blushed slightly and waved at them. "Sorry folks! I'll keep it PG."

"No you won't."

"The day that happens is the day you die."

"We know you better then that."

Zack scrunched up his nose and frowned at them. "Thanks for the trust guys." He gasped as Cloud finally got bored enough to lean up, pushing his shirt up and licking a long, wet line up the Soldier's chest. "Dear gods, Spike! Not right now!"

Cloud frowned, pouting. "Why not?"

"Because we have an audience and I need to prove to these bastards I DO have self-control."

Many of the people present rolled their eyes and one tackled into the two on the floor, wrapping a choke-hold on Zack while grinning at Cloud. "Hey, you're Cloud right? You can call me Yuki." He jerked back on the arm around the darker-haired man's throat, still smiling pleasantly. "You seem like a good kid, but don't let this idiot boss you around. He's really a big push-over. Oh shut up, Zack. You know its true."

Blue eyes blinked at the grinning brunnette before Cloud smiled back at him, still lost in a drunken haze. "He's...what was it you said Sephiroth? He's the submissive!"

Zack choked and doubled his efforts to escape, squirming frantically as Yuki burst out in laughter. "...NOT...TRUE..." He gasped out, digging his fingers into the arm around his neck and slowly pulling it away.

"Oh-ho! You're the dominant-type then, I knew it!"

"Damn it! That isn't what I meant!"

The two rolled on the ground, each looking for an opening in the other's defenses as the grappled. Cloud watched with amusement, before humming to himself and walking on hands and knees over to where Sephiroth was leaning. The General looked down, watching as the blonde grabbed a handful of his coat and hauled himself up, using the taller man's body and jacket as leverage to gain his feet. He weaved where he stood, then tilted his head back to look the silver-haired man in the eyes. "Hello."

"...Hello?"

"Buh-bye." With a small wave, the recruit turned and walked away from Sephiroth, tripping over Zack and Yuki and joining into the fight.

Sephiroth stared after the blonde. For possibly the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack groaned and rolled over, or tried to at least. A heavy weight held his legs pinned to the ground and another lay over one arm. He kicked one leg out experimentally, surprised when the weight groaned and slapped his calf. "...Seph?"

The man lifted his head, green eyes glowing softly in the darkness. "What?"

"Get off me."

With an effort, the taller man dragged himself off the darker-haired Soldier and onto the couch. He rubbed the back of his head, grimacing as his fingers encountered a rather nasty lump there. "Damn you, Zack. Watch your fucking aim next time."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zack demanded, shoving Cloud off his arm and sitting up. It was still dark outside and on closer look at the clock, it was some time till morning. Only a couple hours after midnight. He winced, feeling a couple of aches and bruises on himself as well. He had a vague recollection of a large fight and throwing something at someone. "Did we fight?"

"No. You fought that one guy...what's his name? Forgot. But he was hitting on your love bunny there and you didn't like that." He drew up one knee, resting his forehead against it. "Last thing I remember, is you throwing one of those damned glass mugs of yours at him, missing, a brief moment of pain and stars, and then I just woke up now."

Zack winced as he moved to a sitting position, shoving some of the junk on the floor near him away. "Shit, I hit you? Damn, sorry about that."

"Did you win?" Sephiroth asked, ignoring the apology.

Zack leaned back, one hand bracing him. "You know...I don't remember." He flashed a dazzling grin up at his friend. "So, forgive and forget right? Wanna help me clean up?"

"I'm going home."

"Aw, come on Seph! Be a pal!" The door clicked shut after the General, leaving Zack sitting alone in the middle of a filthy house with Cloud snoring contentedly away.

--------------------------------------------------------One Month Later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was clear, crisp and carrying with it the warm winds of Cosmo Canyon. It was the perfect day to spend outside, relaxing or having fun. So, naturally, Shinra ordered a double practice session for the basic troops and a triple one for the Soldiers. It was all done to, "Shake off the winter laziness." At least, that's what the officers and generals were saying.

_Why the hell did I ever want to be in this fucking army!_ Cloud gritted his teeth as another blow slipped past his wavering defenses to strike him in the upper arm. He shook his head and slipped from an attacking stance, to a defensive one. The wooden practice swords couldn't break skin and were flexible enough that they rarely broke a bone or caused any kind of serious injury, but they still hurt when they connected. _Not that I'm not used to pain._

"Strife, lean more on the back foot! Don't put all your fucking weight in the front when you're defensive, you're off balance!" He grunted as his back connected with the hard earth. "Get up and try it again. What the hell is wrong with you? You're never this bad."

The blonde slowly climbed to his feet, staring at the sword he held in disgust. "I'm not used to a normal blade, sir. Its too light, I'm used to a heavier weapon. Doesn't feel right to me."

The Weapons Master sighed, running a hand through his short hair. Every day, same thing from the little punk. _Damned brat keeps insisting on using that fucking sword that's almost as big as him. Ah well, let him break his foolish neck or strain some muscles. Maybe then he'll quit whining about wanting to use that one._ "Fine, go pick up your damned weapon so we can finish up here. I got twenty other students to deal with, Strife. You're no special enough to waste more time on then necessary."

_Gee, thanks sir. Make me WANT to stay in the damned army why don't you. I should just fucking leave._ A brief image of Zack flashed through his head and he sighed as he grasped the handle of the sword the very same man had gotten him. _I can't leave. I can't leave him._ A cynical smirk twisted his lips. _Sentimental little bastard, aren't I?_ He again got into a ready stance, much more fluid and relaxed now that he held the familiar weight of Ragnarok in his hands. The Weapons Master noticed it immediately and grudgingly had to give the boy some respect, if only for being able to lift the blade off the ground.

The officer came at him with a swift charge, no longer holding back. The blonde met him blow for blow, staying on the defensive. _Dear gods, its like watching him in slow-motion! Compared to the Soldiers, this guy is a joke._ Recently, Zack had taken to pitting him against various other Soldiers, giving him a bit of variety in styles and techiniques. Under the guidance of all the Soldiers, he had steadily progressed until he was now the top fighter of his group. Which wasn't saying much still, but it put him just that much closer to being a Soldier, like Zack.

Steel rang against steel and Cloud went into a roll, avoiding a downward strike. _Its funny. When I first came here, it was to prove to everyone I was useful. That I could be something._ He slashed upward, countering another strike and pushing back against his teacher's blade, forcing the other man to scramble for his balance. _And yet now, I'm doing it for him. So that I can stay close to him, forever. Its strange and funny. Won't mom be surprised to learn of Zack? She's been pressuring me to find somebody._ He grunted again as he advanced on his opponent, swinging the heavy blade in a complex twist of movements. _Poor mom, she'll never get grandkids now. She was expecting a girl. Gods, she's going to be so dissappointed in me._

"Pay attention!"

The blonde snapped to his senses in time to parry, but felt himself slipping back into his inner musings again. _Why the hell did he have to insist on going to meet my mother? Its going to be a disaster! Hopefully Tifa won't be there. Fucking bitch. I can't see her again until I prove this 'worthless, fatherless bastard' can be something better then she could ever be._ He gritted his teeth, all the fury and frustration of his childhood channeling into his fighting. It was with surprise that the Weapons Master found himself defending more then he was attacking. The blonde's eyes burned with a fierce light, his lips twisted into a snarl of defiance. With a last swing, Cloud lashed out with one boot and caught the officer high in the chest, sending him tumbling backward.

The students still left waiting for their turn gasped, unable to believe it. The officer stood up, brushing off his uniform and snapping a glare on the blonde. "STRIFE!"

He winced at the volume, fully expecting some punishment to befall him. "Yes, sir?"

"Get your scrawny ass out of here and into the cadet's class! You're done here! You're no longer a private. As for the rest of you mangy curs, fucking practice! I want all of you out of here before the next set of recruits move up to your level! Tyrke! You're next, move it!"

He stood rooted to the spot for a moment longer, before numbly walking out. _I...just got promoted!_ Without thinking, he raised the Ragnarok over his head and twirled it, scratching a deep gauge into one wall. With a spring in his step, he walked for the exit. It wouldn't be until tomorrow that he was officially a cadet, which meant he had the rest of the day free. Flinging open the doors, he stepped into the sunlight, blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. _Hmmm, today is wednesday. Which means Zack's stuck in the office._ He glanced at the ground, stooping to pick up a couple of thumb-sized rocks.

Whistling, the blonde headed to one of the shorter, longer buildings. He glanced at the windows, stopping at one that sported a giant stuffed chocobo. _I can't believe he put that thing in the window._ Shaking his head, Cloud cocked his arm back, and let fly with one of the rocks. He followed with a second and a third until the window was flung oprn.

"Who the hell is doing that!" Zack demanded.

"Someone who wants to know if Zack can play!" Cloud called back. He fingered a smaller rock, eyeing the distance between him and the Soldier.

"Cloud!" Zack turned around, looking at Sephiroth with big, puppy-dog eyes. "Can I? Huh, huh? Can I play?"

The General looked up from reading a correcting a document, staring pointedly at the large pile of papers left on Zack's desk. "You're not done yet."

"Oh pshaw! You and I both know we can just send this crap to some underling to do! Come on Seph! Pleeeease!"

"Will you shut up?" Zack nodded. "Fine, go play."

With a happy squeak, the Soldier turned back to the window. A stone smacked him right between the eyes. "Sorry, Zacky! Thought you closed the window on me!" Sephiroth could easily hear the blonde's laughter coming to them.

"You little..." The Soldier leaped up onto the window sill, balancing there a moment before hurtling himself out of it.

"There is a door, you know." Sephiroth muttered to himself, getting up to shut the window before Zack took it into his head to try and force him to join the two crazy soldiers. He paused for a second, watching as Zack tried to catch the blonde, who was dodging and evading him, tossing stones back at the Soldier.

"You're going to fucking get it, Spike! Damn it, stop running!" He unsuccessfully tried to snag the giggling blonde's shirt, stumbling as he tried to take a sharp turn. "You're not human, Spike! No human can run like that!"

Cloud back-pedalled, facing the Soldier. "When you grow up like I did, you learn to depend on your speed and stamina. Its the only way you can stay alive. What's the matter, Zacky. Tired already? Some Soldier you are, letting a cadet beat you."

"Cadet? What the hell happened to private?"

"Knocked my teacher on his ass, so he promoted me." Cloud yelped as he accidently let the other man get to close and found himself yanked forward by the front of his shirt. He smiled up at the darker-haired man.

Zack whipped the other boy around, grabbing him in a headlock and ruffling his spikes. "Hey, that's great news! We should celebrate!"

Cloud shoved against the Soldier, twisting and breaking free. "Depends on how you plan on celebrating."

"Hmmmm. I know! Pack your bags, we're gonna see your momma early! HEY SEPH!" He waved up at the closed window and bellowed the man's name again and again until the silver-haired Soldier finally opened it. "I'm going on leave early! Be back in a few weeks!"

"Where are you going?" Sephiroth asked.

"I'm going to steal the boy's virtue!" Zack called back, slinging an arm around Cloud's waist, who was currently flaring a bright red.

"Dont' ask. Just, don't ask next time." Sephiroth mumbled to himself, waving the two off.

Zack whirled the blonde around and headed for home. "This is going to be great!"

"Ummm...Zack?"

"What?"

"There's a few things you need to know first."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. - And I shall end this chapter here. And no, they aren't sleeping together yet. Call me strange, but I don't think couples should start sleeping together right away just because they're dating now. I think they need to wait awhile before that. But that's just me and I'm a strange authoress. Anywho, speeded things up a bit and all that because I wanted to get to this part, where Zack and Cloud go to Nibelheim. Its a chapter i've been wanting to write. Sorry I slowed down on my writing, my bronchitis is back and my car is getting fixed. So I had to take on extra hours so I can cover the bill and also, I've had a ton of parties to go to. As well as family stuff. But I am still writing this, so never fear. How was everyone's X-Mas? I hope you had a good one and a good New Year's.

Now then, the Daily Chapter Question:

What will Tifa do when she sees Cloud and Zack?

See you at the end of the next chapter people. Love you all so much and good tidings and luck to you all.

Saiyuki

CCS

InuYasha

Wolf's Rain

Escaflowne

Fushigi Yugi

Imadoki

Immortal Rain

The Cat Returns

Spirited Away

Yu Yu Hakusho

Gravitation

Mars

Princess Mononoke

Fruit's Basket

Alice 19th

Ranma 1/2

Magic Knight Rayearth

Swan

Land of the Blindfolded

Wish

Chobits

The Wolfrider Series

Rurouni Kenshin

FF7

FF9

FF10

FF10-2

Fire Emblem 7&9

Samurai Warriors

Zelda


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not in any way at all claim ownership of the characters, plots, or settings of FF7. They are Square Enix's. I do own any and all creatures/people/places/etc that are here-with created by me. Meaning, in other words, MINE!

Review Replies:

DanteMoon: They went very well, thank you.

Otaku Sakura: Yeah, it was my own style of promotion. Basically, if the student beats the teacher, he advances. That sort of thing.

Anna Crumbly: No worries, I understand. But I do have a valid point at least for slowing down. :) Awesome, welcome to the world of DDR. I've been playing for 2 years now. I'm so happy, i'm learning how to do the songs backwards now! Awww, what's your puppie's name?

Kittfox: Lol, thank you for that. I meant more along how he acts and stuff. Once I see the movie, I'll be able to write him. But that was very interesting to read.

Oh Kichijitsu: Oooo, good idea!

Kirallie: Me either, unless he's with Aeris. I'm glad you agree with me.

Nat: I'm glad you liked it. Oh yeah, I think she'll freak too. lol.

Chibi4rei: No! Don't die! YOu have to finish the story first or your life will not be complete!

KivaEmber: Wow! I've never been called logical before, only practical. Thank you!

CloudKitsune17: No, didn't forget ya! one of my fav fans on devart you are! hug

xXTwilightAuroraXx: I like leaving cliffhangers, keeps my readers coming back for more. :P

Kin Uchiha: Naw, I get bronchitis all the time, at least once a year. So, i'm used to it. Rofl! Yes! I hate those kinds too! I mean, come on! Its so...whorish. Completely not Cloud and even Zack I think prefers to go slower then that.

A.N. - For those who read chapter nine, the list of anime/games/book series was just some notes to myself and junk. Sorry about that! I have a terrible habit of writing my notes down in odd places, mainly stories that are unrelated to the notes. :) I meant to take them out and never did. I'll try and remember to not jot my notes down in this story from now on.

Chapter Ten

"Awww, come on! It'll be fine!" Zack tugged on Cloud, arms wrapped around the blonde's waist, who was hanging onto the door frame. "I don't care that she doesn't like guys! I can charm any lady." He leaned back, digging his heels into the ground and yanking hard.

Cloud yelped as he felt his grip go, falling back into Zack, knocking them both down. "You don't understand! She wanted grandkids you know!"

"So we'll adopt!" He stood up, frowning as Cloud resolutely stayed on the ground. With a sigh, he grabbed the cadet's ankles and began dragging him down to the jeep he had waiting. A screeching noise filled the silence and he glanced over a shoulder to see the blonde scrabbling at the floor for purchase, digging in nails and scratching up tile paint in some areas. "It can't be that bad! Really now!"

"Zack! She doesn't know I'm..." Cloud fumbled with words, trying to put it tactfully. "She doesn't exactly know you and me are...together."

The Soldier stopped. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, Zack! Its just, I don't...want to hurt her." He pushed himself up off the ground in a push-up position, a little awkwardly, so that he could twist around enough to look his boyfriend in the eye.

Surprisingly, the Soldier was giving him the biggest smile. "Hey, its cool! My parents don't know about you either! Or any of my other relationships with guys. In fact, I think they still believe me and Aeris are together." With a soft grunt, he dropped Cloud's ankles and hoisted the blonde to his feet. "So how about we swing by Gongaga and break the news to my folks as well! Then we're even. Okay?"

"Uhh...okay."

It was dark outside, the barest hint of pink lighting the horizon. A jeep sat idling, their packs already tossed into the back. Cloud yawned, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. It was barely past four in the morning and he had been up late trying to talk his roommate out of going, while packing. Yanking open the passenger side door, he slid into the seat and leaned back, eyes sliding shut almost instantly. He heard Zack chuckle and felt him press a kiss to his temple. He smiled and mumbled sleepily.

"I'll wake you in a few hours, okay?"

"Mmmm...love you..."

"Why? Because I'm letting you sleep!"

"Yes."

"I don't know if I should be offended by that." The engine revv'ed to life with a satisfying purr and Zack smiled when he saw Cloud had already slipped into sleep. Turning the radio on low, he pulled out of the compound, rolling his window down the moment he was out of the city and on country roads.

_I never realized how much I missed home. Missed this, being away from all the smoke and grime of the city._ A wild herd of chocobos dashed past, the leader a large black bird with blazing red eyes. Behind them raced an exhausted predator of the canine-type. It released a mournful howl before loping at a slow pace to a thick set of woods the growing dawn had outlined. The jeep bounced as it rolled off-road, Zack quickly focusing his attention back on the road, cheeks tinging a light red at his blunder. _Of course, the roads could use some repairs._ The sun crested the edge of the horizon, unhindered from the Soldier's sight by smog and dust for once. _Hmm, looks like a nice day._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hand covered his mouth, preventing the instinctive yell that tore at the inside of his throat. In a blind panic, he swung out, only to have his wrist caught in an iron grip. Blue eyes glared up, teeth already working to sink into the hand that restricted his jaws. He froze though when he saw it was Zack, and the Soldier had a gun out and ready. Silvery grey eyes glowed, even in the brightness of midday. He tapped the man's hand, indicating for him to remove it. With slow, careful movements, he pulled out the gun hidden under his seat and peered over the dashboard.

The blood drained from his face, breath coming slightly heavier. The jeep had been stopped just inside a small grove of woods, surrounding a large clearing. In the center of the area, a pack of blue dragons basked in the sunlight, batting heavily at each other when they came too close to each other. They grumbled to each other and a pair of dragonlings bounced around, playing tag until their mothers barked at them to come back. He turned questioning eyes to Zack.

The man kept his eyes on the creatures, whispering in a barely audible voice. "We can't leave. They'll be on us the moment I start the engine. We'll just have to wait them out. Try not to move or speak." He settled back in his seat, laying the rifle he held across his lap, the safety still switched off. Cloud attempted to mimic him, but he was still rigid as a pole, every atom in his body preparing for a fight.

Minutes dragged by, the dragons doing nothing more then moving occasionally as the patch of sunlight they were laying in moved. Once or twice, Zack made to turn the jeep on, but never followed through. Instead, he would sink back into his original position and not move for another hour or so. Cloud fidgetted, wincing as pins and needles developed in several areas of his body. _If the damned things attack us now, I'll be worthless as it is. My legs are asleep, my ass is asleep, and my back feels like spikes are being driven into every bone._ He twisted in his sleat, freezing as one of the joints cracked loudly. Zack inhaled sharply, but the creatures continued their lazy dozing. The two men looked at each other, and let out a sigh of relief.

The sun had dipped far below its apex, close to the sunset before Zack broke the silence. The dragons had finally ambled into the woods as the last of the warming light died away, likely they were following the light and trying to get as much as they could before the cool of night set in and they went hunting. "I think its safe enough to go now, but hang on. We're gonna ride as if the hellhounds were on our tails. And these bastards are fast enough to be just that. Of all the things we could have run into, these were definately not at the top of my list."

Cloud nodded, reaching back to grab his seatbelt, pulling it over him and buckling it softly. Taking a deep breath, Zack grasped the keys and turned them.. The vehicle roared to life and leaped forward as Zack slammed the pedal to the floor. All noise was drowned out as the pack of dragons bellowed unanimously. They burst into sight, charging after the two humans. Cloud twisted in his seat, pointing and aiming his gun. Zack simply pointed his behind him, more concerned with dodging trees as the finished crossing the clearing and entered into the light woods.

The blonde shot off round after round, the creatures only shaking off the bullets and continueing. He managed to strike one in the eye, a burst of red and gore shooting out of the socket, taking it out as a stray bullet from Zack caught another in a chink between the scales on its foot. With a shriek, it fell, taking two of its companions with it. Cloud's gun clicked empty and he cursed, reaching for a new cartridge.

"Cloud!"

The blonde's head snapped up, just in time to stare eye-to-eye with a large male dragon, perched on the framework of the jeep. Its claws dug deeps gauges in the metal as it held on. Its fangs were bared and a steady hissing growl was working from the monster's throat. It reared back, jaws snapping and it struck at Cloud. He ducked, screaming as the beast's lower fangs raked over his back. He dropped the gun, knife appearing in his hand immediately afterward. As the creature retracted, he struck upward, driving the razor-sharp edge up and into the soft and vulnerable area under its jaw. It squealed and thrashed, wrenching the blade from the cadet's hand. Paws rose up to try and scratch the thing loose, the dragon no longer able to fully close its jaws unless it wanted the top of the blade to go into its upper jaw as well.

Cloud watched it with wide eyes as it thrashed around, the squealing of it grating against his ears. A second knife was pulled from a rarely-used sheath, this one much smaller and thinner. He swiped at the thing, sparks flying up where the edge ran harmlessly against its tough scales. One paw caught Zack on the shoulder, causing him to jerk the wheel sharply to the side. Cloud reached out to grab hold of something to steady himself, and one hand closed around teh hilt of the knife, still stuck in the monster's jaw. The movement twisted the blade, tearing a large hole into the thing's underjaw. It bellowed, drowning out all noise.

It turned angry red eyes back at the thing that had caused it so much pain and struck at it again, satisied when its claws met no resistance. _Funny, it doesn't hurt all that much._ Cloud thought, looking to where the sharp talons of the monster had sliced across his stomach, glistening intestines barely being held in. _Isn't that a bad thing though? Oh well, I may as well kill this thing, can't let Zack do everything afterall. Hmm, why is he screaming my name? Its so dark... Heh, some soldier I turned out to be. Couldn't even take on one fucking monster. Worthless...they were all right...I'm sorry._

Zack slammed on the brakes, causing the injured monster to fly forward and roll down the hood. He gunned the vehicle again, looking between the road and his companion. "Cloud! Cloud! Hold on! Oh gods..." A sickening crunch came from under the vehicle as it rolled over the felled beast. He dropped his rifle over the side of the jeep, instead using it to press over the gaping wound in the cadet's belly.

They burst out of the trees, and he sighed in relief as a town came into view. Even as he watched, several men came running out to the edge of the rather large town, guns out and at the ready. A couple of swordsmen sat on chocobos. _This must be common for them, if they're keeping so many trained fighters._ "Hold on Cloud, we're almost there."

The herd of dragons slowed as they came closer to the town, several dropping out of the chase and milling around nervously. The town and creatures had been uneasy competitors of the land for several generations now and had learned that the other was not one to be trifled with or underestimated. With one last angry hiss, the pack turned and leaped into the sky, winging their way back to the forest they called home. Zack sighed in relief and slammed on the brakes again. He had his seatbelt off and the blonde in his arms before the car had stopped. He leaped out of the vehicle, laying the smaller man on the ground and pressing both hands over gaping wound over Cloud's stomach, gagging as he forced the blonde's innards to stay inside and not out.

"Fetch a healer, quickly!" A man called behind him the sound of boots approaching. Someone retched off to the side after catching a glance of the injured blonde.

A hand closed over his shoulder, trying unsuccessfully to pull him away. "Let go boy, let us take care of this."

"Get away from me!" He shoved the person behind him away, forgetting to hold back in his panic.

The people around him murmured as the newcomer and his injured companion sent the largest man in town flying backward. "He's a Soldier! Look at his eyes!" A little boy piped up. His mother yelled at him to get back.

"A Soldier?"

"Why is he here?"

"What does Shinra want with us?"

Zack ignored them, swiping his hand across his eyes to dash away the tears that were falling. A smear of blood was left behind as he continued his efforts to keep his friend whole until someone could heal him. "Come on, Spike, you can't do this to me. Remember, you and me gotta be partners together. Please..." _Why is there so much blood! How can there be so much blood!_

Slim hands covered his blood-encaked ones, a soft green light illuminating from them. A warmth spread through Zack's hands and moved into the immobile blonde. The Soldier almost sobbed in relief as he felt the flesh beneath his fingers pulling together, knitting at a rate thousands of times faster then normal. She withdrew, but he quickly grabbed her wrist, halting her. As gently as he could, he took Cloud's shirt off and turned him on to his stomach, revealing the two bloody furrows that ran parrallel to the younger man's spine. His stomache flipped and twisted in upon itself at the pool of blood that had formed where Cloud had laid, for even so brief of a time. It staind the grass crimson and soaked the earth. "Oh gods!"

The hands layed across the blonde again, shimmering once more with the green light. The Soldier watched as once more, the flesh knitted together. "He has lost much blood. He will need to rest for a few days before even considering travelling again. Follow me, Soldier. And bring your brother with you. But carefully, for though I have closed the wounds, they could still reopen at anytime."

The darker-haired man choked on a laugh, even as he picked the blonde up, cradling him carefully to his chest. "He's not my brother, lady." He muttered, falling behind the lady who had saved Cloud's life. He looked up at her finally. She was pale and fair-featured, with thick, dark brown hair. Hazel eyes stared out at him and she motioned him to follow behind her as she turned back to the town.

Everyone else either ran to the town to prepare for their arrival, or hung back in reverance. "I apologize, you care for him so much, I assumed he was. Welcome to Kalm traveler. I am Priestess Leria. I shall show you to a place where you may stay."

"No! He can't stay!."

Time slowed as Zack heard the voice, blood freezing. Before them, barring the way stood a tall, lean man with shoulder-length, mahogany hair. A scar cut across his nose and curved up to bisect his left eyebrow, ruining the other-wise flawless features. His eyes burned a bright reddish-brown, the mako in them making them disturbingly intense. He glared at Zack, hands clenching into fists as he stalked up to the trio.

"Kenji! What are you doing?" Leria demanded. "These are our guests and one is my patient now."

The man ignored her, walking past the priestess to stand inches from the other Soldier. He sneered at him, glancing down at the unconcious blonde. "Hurt another lover, have you? You do seem to have the worst luck in keeping them safe, don't you." His voice dripped malice, even as one hand lifted to scratch at the scar, an old habit. "Get out of here, Zack. If you want to live, you'll leave now and never return." His gaze dropped to the smaller man in Zack's arms. "If you want him whole, you'll leave."

Zack shifted Cloud in his grip, the brunette's last words snapping him out of his daze. He lashed out, catching the 2nd Class Soldier by the throat and lifting him up. A fierce hellfire burned in the 1st Class Soldier's eyes and he bared his teeth in a snarl. "Touch him Kenji, and I will hunt you down like the dog you are. I promise you that."

"BOYS!" Green light shot out, slamming into each man's chest and knocking them apart. Kenji sprawled out on the ground, looking bewildered, while Zack used every ounce of strength and dexterity to stay standing. Leria glared at them. "Kenji! You are not the leader of this town! You have no right to say who may stay and who must go." She looked over at the other Soldier. "Zack I believe your name is. You are a guest here and we will not tolerate you to harrass those that live here. Now, Zack you will follow me! Kenji, you will go explain your behavior to the mayor!"

She spun in a swirl of white fabric and strode off in the direction of her home. Kenji growled as he passed by Zack, fingers carressing the cold blade of a knife along his thigh. His eyes raked over the blonde, still laying immobile in Zack's arms. _I can't believe he setteled for that! Dropping your standards these days, huh Zacky-boy?_ He giggled to himself, eyes glowing with a sadistical gleam. _Well, Zack, let's just see if you've learned how to protect one you care for. However, I doubt you have. You always did only look out for your own hide, didn't you?_ Again, he ran a finger over the scar on his face.

Zack continued to watch him until Leria called for him and the other man had rounded a corner out of sight. He shuddered as an icy chill slid down his spine. _I have a bad feeling._ He followed the priestess into a building, looking around and figuring it to be her home. "I'm sorry, I never thanked you for all you've done."

"Do not mention it. It is my duty to help all who need it. Here, lay him on the bed in here." She opened a door, holding it open. "You may stay with him in here if you'd like or on the couch. Kenji stays at the Inn, so I suggest you do not go there. It is strange that he should react in such a way, he has never been anything but kind and easy-going."

"Yeah, I know." _Temper hotter then the fires of hell though when he sees something he hates with all his being._ "I once knew that side of him as well."

"Would you like some tea? He's not likely to wake for a few more hours at least." She asked, tactfully changing the topic. "Have you decided where you'd like to stay?"

"With him."

She nodded, pulling out two cups and setting a small pot on her stove, measuring out and pouring in a mix of leaves that would help calm and relax the mind and body. "I thought so. I'm glad too, because he is likely to toss in his sleep. I may have healed him, but he will still be in extreme pain. Also, all I did will be all for naught if he tears the wounds open again."

She dipped a finger into the liquid within the pot and shook her head, nor satisfied with it yet. She waited a few minutes more before checking once more. She poured the tea into two cups and brought them to a small, two-person couch. "Come, sit down."

He looked down at his blood-stained clothes and shook his head. "I can stand. I need to get cleaned off, ma'am."

"The bathroom is just down that hallway there, on the left. I may have a few things in your size." He gave her an odd look as she hid a smile behind her hand. "I'm a healer, sir. I keep several outfits here in case a patient needs a new set."

He nodded stiffly and padded over to the room Cloud was in, looking in on him. The blonde lay just as the Soldier had left him. "I will keep an eye on him." Leria said, taking his untouched cup and going to place it in the sink. He smiled his thanks and took another long, lingering look. _Come on, Spike. If ever there was a time you needed to be stubborn, now is it. Don't let those scratches get you down._

Normally the man liked to linger in the shower, but this time he stayed in it only long enought to rinse off all the grime and blood. He dried off as quickly as he could, running his hand through his still-wet hair to tame it back from his eyes. A small stack of clothes had been placed on a chair beside the bathroom door without him realizing it, his own clothes gone. He frowned before slipping on the other clothes. The pants fit perfectly, but the shirt was a tad too small, making the material cling tightly to him. He pulled at it as he exited, feet taking him immediately to the room Cloud was in.

A soft, mournful song drifted from where the door was cracked open. Curious, he pushed it open silently, leaning against the doorframe and folding his arms across his chest. Leria had pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and was keeping an eye on him, singing softly while working on a small piece of embroidery at the same time. The Soldier watched them for a few minutes before clearing his throat. The woman looked up and gave him a smile before excusing herself. Zack took her spot, reaching out to grab one of the blonde's hands in his.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, pick up you old bastard." Kenji growled, pacing around the room given to him in the inn.

Finally there was a click at the other end. "What do you want?"

"I have something of interest for you, professor."

There was a pause. "Kenji?" He could almost feel the pleased sadism coming from the man on the other end. "What do you have for me?"

He chuckled for a moment. "I have something you've been wanting. A better specimen then some local hick or unnoticed soldier. I have a 1st Class Soldier. And a soldier as well."

"You can get them?"

"Yeah. Just have back-up ready for me when I need it. I need to wait until their out of this town."

"Fine." The line went dead and he shuddered slightly. _Fucking Hojo, always so creepy._ He looked in the direction of the priestess's house and smirked. _Finally, Zack. I'll pay you back._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. - Okay, first and foremost, please try not to hate Kenji too much. He actually does have a rather good reason, at least to himself, for being so angry at Zack. But, I understand if you do. I kind dislike him myself and he's my character. lol. Anyway, poor Cloud! He needs a hug I think to feel better. giggles and huggles the blonde Anywho, been busy a bit. Recently got my WoW account back up and running and I've been playing it constantly. So, that's why my updates have slowed. Anywho, hope everyone is well and still enjoying this little fic and I'll see you at the end of the next chapter. Daily Chapter Question:

If I made a sequel to this story, would you read it?

Oh, and yes, I know I severely changed Kalm around. But that's the beauty of fanfics, I'm allowed to do that. XD

Also, I do have a confession to make. I have been delaying the lemons in this because I get rather nervous writing them. But I will. And it won't be in ten chapters or so, it'll be soon. Just bear with me.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i do not own any characters, places, or plots of FF7. They are Square Enix's. Everything else though is mine.

Review Replies:

Natcs: Truly, yes, Kenji is a good guy. he just hates Zack. XD! I can't wait to read your fic!

Oh Kichijistu: Oh, it will be a cloud/zack sequel for sure. :)

Chibi4rei: Ooo, can I join in your dragon poaching adventures?

xXTwilightAuroraXx: I know, isn't it so cute when he goes protective mode? Omg! I'm the same way! I can't look people in the eye if I know they've read mine!

Omnistrife: Aww, thank you! And don't worry, I will continue writing in this for sure.

Firelid: Game plot line, not AU. I'm not fond of au, personally. I'm glad you love it.

Anna Crumbly: I know, I hated to hurt Cloud, but it needed to be done. I'm actually not so embarrassed as I thought I would be writing it this time around. Lemme know when you name your puppy!

DaughterofDeath: As you command. :)

Otaku Sakura: giggles as Cloud and Zack instantly obey

Fire-Emblem-Girl: Oh, its fine. you can hate him. I do myself a little. Yes! hate hojo!

Extreme-Friends-Watcher: I can't say that. It'll spoil the story. :)

Diablos: No! Zack, come back here right now! I need you for this story! Runs after the two

Alatus: As you wish, so shall I do. :)

Phoenix Noir: I am, I am. lol

HieisBitch: In answer to all yours, thanks for the hug, and the cookies. I know how dreadful it is to hug. lol. And yes, I will marry you!

Koichi: Sorry about the spelling. I try to fix them all. Glad you love it and that your cousin does too.

Tyfusion Ishtar: Thank you!

TheSilentSenshi: Well I'm glad I got you hooked and that you like it. :)

Ookami Tsuki: Haha! Well, at least you know the part that this fic revolves around, ne? Romantic comedies, is there anything better?

­Chapter Eleven

_Mother fucker!_ The pain shot through him, wracking his body in wave after wave of mind-numbing agony. Muscles spasmed and joints locked. He was distantly aware of someone moaning, giving the occasional scream that was timed perfectly to when the pain ripping through his frame intensified. _I'm screaming. Haha! OH FUCK! Make it stop! Make it stop make it stop makeitstopmakeitstop! ZACK!_ A weight press down on him, pinning legs and arms to the mattress beneath him and preventing him from moving.

Some of the pain instantly allieviated as he was no longer able to pull and tear open his wounds, but a fierce panic filled him as he found a pair of grey eyes glaring down at him. _Oh god no...NO!_ He bucked and tossed, unable to hear past his own yelling as he fought tooth and nail to escape. _It wasn't my fault! Let me go! No, not my fault! Nononono!_

Tears misted the Soldier's eyes as he watched the fear that had been absent for so long return. "Spike! Come on, snap out of it! LERIA!" The blonde went limp as his strength left him and he simply looked to the side, tears spilling from cerulean eyes.

Zack moved off from where he was poised over the cadet, standing beside the bed. The woman rushed in, clothes in a disarray. She took one look and moved to Cloud's side, hands placing lightly over his stomach where several tears had occured. She closed them and the few others she could sense that had opened on his back, then set to work relieving the pain. Sweat beaded on her as she focused everything in making the blonde more comfortable. Slowly the muscles relaxed and blue eyes filled with comprehension.

"Zack?" Cloud lunged for the Soldier, grabbing his hand and hanging onto it as if it were a lifeline. Leria moved back, swiping a hand across her forehead, watching the two. "Don't leave me. It hurts."

"I'm not going anywhere, Spike. Never." He nodded his thanks to Leria as she moved to the door.

"I must leave for a few hours, I'm needed as a midwife. I will be back tonight." She motioned at Cloud. "He should be alright for the rest of today, I've managed to burn away most of the infection and seal up his wounds again. There's an herbal mixture in a black jar in the cabinet over the sink. Make it into a tea and use it as a painkiller if you need to." She bowed once and left, closing the door behind her. The priestess paused for a brief moment and grabbed up a pen and spare sheet of paper.

The Soldier looked back down as Cloud whimpered, curling around the hand he held trapped in his grip. The darker-haired man shifted to sit on the edge of the bed, stroking back one wayward spike. The blonde let go of his hand so that he could instead wrap himself around the Soldier's waist. "Hey, its okay." He got no response other then a tightening of the blonde's arms. "I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

"Zack."

"Yeah, Spike?"

"Will you turn on a light? I don't like the dark."

The Soldier froze, looking out the window to where bright sunlight was streaming through it. He pushed the blonde back a few inches, staring at his face. "Spike, open your eyes." Cloud obeyed, revealing blue, filmy eyes. "Can you see anything?"

The younger man rubbed his eyes and blinked a bit. "Zack, what's wrong with my eyes? I can only see blurry outlines." He rubbed his eyes again, grasping tightly onto the Soldier's shirt.

"Cloud, stay here. I'll be right back." The darker-haired man sprinted out the room, shooting towards the door. A white, folded piece of paper bearing his name in Leria's handwriting lay taped to it. He ripped it off, opening it hastily.

_Zack_

_If you're reading this, then something is wrong. I didn't want to mention this to _

_you while in Cloud's presence. I didn't want him to panic. I had to preform an extensive_

_healing procedure that used him, as much as magic. If he's blind, deaf, or unable to_

_move something, don't worry. Its temporary. It will wear off in a few hours. Just keep_

_him calm. If its something other then that, come get me right away. Otherwise, he's _

_fine._

_Leria_

"Temporary..." He sighed with relief, leaning against the door. He jumped as a crash sounded behind him, whipping around to see Cloud clinging to the wall with the shattered pieces of a vase at his feet. Blue eyes were wide with panic as he tried to see and one arm was wrapped tightly around his abdomen. "Spike!"

The blonde turned in his direction. "Zack? Where are you?" One hand waved blindly in the air until it contacted with the darker-haired man's shirt, the cadet latching on instantly.

"What are you doing up! You're gonna get hurt."

Cloud shivered, pressing close against the other man. "...scared...don't leave...please."

"I won't, I promise. I'll never leave you." He picked up the blonde, carrying him back to the bedroom.

"Not even for, Seph?" Cloud asked, trying to joke through the thick panic clouding his mind. It wasn't so much the darkness or lack of sight, but the thought of never being able to see again.

Zack smiled and shook his head. _So stubborn._ "Not even for him."

"Good." Cloud blinked as he felt himself set down on the bed, watching as the hazy blob he'd identified as Zack straightened up. The bed sank slightly as said man then sat down on the edge of the mattress. The Soldier pushed his shirt up and checked to make sure that the blonde hadn't aggravated his wounds any further. "No fair, Zack. M'hurt."

Grey eyes blinked in a moment of confusion before the older man understood. "Aw, it just means I get to do whatever I want." He smoothed Cloud's shirt back down and gave the cadet a kiss. "Get some sleep. And no more getting up."

"No, not tired. Stay here." The blonde yanked on Zack's shirt until the man consented to lay down beside him, wrapping an arm lightly around his waist. The simple contact of another body helped ease the panic that had engulfed him.

"Now will you go to sleep?" He sighed as his boyfriend shook his head. "Alright, what do I have to do to get you to sleep?"

Cloud ignored him as he slid his hands up under the Soldier's shirt, grinning as he felt the muscles shiver and contract where he touched. The older man bit his lip against a groan as the blonde swept his palms across his nipples and tangled a leg with his. Cloud smirked, going back to scratch his nails lightly across the upraised nubs. Zack gasped and grabbed his wrists.

"Spike, no. Not now, I can't risk you hurting yourself!" He clenched his jaws as Cloud moved up to nibble at his neck, pressing his hips firmly against the Soldier's.

"Then we better make sure I don't hurt myself." He scraped his tongue roughly along a spot on the other man's throat that he knew Zack liked. The Soldier moaned, clutching onto Cloud's shoulders.

The grey-eyed man forced himself to push away from the cadet. "Dammit, Spike. You had to offer now, of all times."

"Yup." He strained against the hold on his wrists until a sharp twinge in his stomach made him cease.

_He's injured, no! I can't risk hurting him._ Cloud opened his eyes wide, even though he couldn't see, and gave Zack the most sorrowful, dejected look he could. _Aw shit, I hate it when he does that! No, no, NO! I won't! Aw, shite, who am I kidding?_ He sighed. "Fine. But the moment you feel any pain, we're stopping." He released the grip he had on the other boy slowly, still uncertain with his decision. The uncertainty was quickly swept away.

The moment he was free, Cloud pulled the other man back in tight against him. The blonde held back a wince as a small spear of pain lanced through him, shifting to alleviate it. He felt his way down Zack's body until he reached the edge of the man's shirt, hurried movements working to yank the material over the darker-haired man's head before pulling off his own. The blonde pressed against the Soldier, dragging his face down to kiss him. His tongue swept into the other man's mouth, tangling with the Soldier's own and nibbling on the older man's lower lip.

Zack sank a hand into the fine, blonde spikes, pressing the boy closer until their teeth bumped in their need to be closer. Still, he kept his motions in check, careful of his lover even as he shifted to loom over him. He shivered as Cloud looked up at him with pure trust. He leaned down, flicking his tongue across the younger man's left nipple. The blonde gasped, arching up and clutching onto the sheets. The darker-haired man smirked and sucked lightly on the nub, scraping his teeth against it.

"Za-ck!" He writhed underneath the other man.

The Soldier moved to lean on an elbow, waiting until the cadet's breathing evened out and his eyes opened again. Blue eyes searched out the hazy blobs that were slowly gaining detail and definition. He was about to demand why the taller man had stopped, when a palm pressed to his stomach and trailed down, across the front of his pants to rub the growing bulge there through the clothe, causing the cadet to mewl and buck up. The hand left to trail teasingly up to the elastic band of the pants Leria had lent to the cadet while she cleaned and repaired his others. One finger slid under the edge, stroking the smooth skin there before slowly pulling it down. Zack yanked off the pants, lifting an amused eyebrow at the silk boxers with chocobos on them.

The hesitation caused the blonde to growl and he felt his way down to the snap on Zack's pants, flipping it open with a flick of the wrist and sliding the zipper down. He cursed the Soldier's tendency to wear tight pants as he tried to yank the denim off his lover. It didn't help that certain events had made the pants even tighter. With an irritated grunt he gave up, allowing the chuckling Soldier to roughly shove the jeans off. A flush of red spread across the blonde's face when a stroke down the older man's hips proved Zack preferred to go commando. The blonde growled as the other man shook with suppressed mirth at his embarrasment and pushed the taller man over and straddling his hips.

Grey eyes blinked up in shock at the change of position, even more so as Cloud pinned his wrists above his head. Zack squirmed beneath him, not used to it, until the smaller man thrust against him, erections sliding against one another. Both men groaned as the motion was repeated. Zack pushed against the hold on his wrists, trying to free himself to get the last, annoying piece of cloth off the cadet. He fell back with a strangled cry as a hand fisted around his shaft, slowly pumping him. The boy shifted to sit further down on the Soldier's body, releasing his grip on the older man's wrists.

The darker-haired man moaned and thrust up into the grip on him as Cloud experimented with different speeds and pressure, watching the other man's reaction. The blonde smirked as Zack flung his head back, screaming his name and hips surging up. Stars snapped before the Soldier's eyes and a spike of pleasure so intense it was almost painful lanced through him when his younger lover leaned over and licked across the top of his shaft. The cadet lapped at him, keeping the rhythm of his hand going. With a devilish gleam in his eyes, the blonde sealed his mouth around the other man and sucked.

"CLOUD!"

A bright light flared, blinding him and he was struck deaf in that moment, fingers clawing at the sheets as he came. The blonde watched him, enough of his vision had returned that he could make out distorted and hazy features. He rolled off the bed as the other man started to relax from his orgasm, padding over to where their packs were and pulling out an old shirt, using it to wipe the thick fluid off where it had landed on him. Comprehension was dawning in the Soldier as Cloud moved back onto the bed. Grey eyes watched him and the cadet gave the other man a sultry look before swiping a finger through the liquid still on Zack's body and licked it off. The Soldier groaned and closed his eyes as Cloud repeated the action, before cleaning the rest of the fluid off him.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" Zack asked when he felt it was safe enough to speak without cracking in the middle of a sentence.

The blonde stretched out beside him, smirking smugly. "Zack, you were a recruit once. You should know that within a week of living in the barracks, a person will learn everything and anything concerning sex. And quite a bit more after several weeks."

"Well then, how about I show you one of those things you heard about." Zack purred, capturing the blonde's lips with his own.

The Soldier tangled his tongue with the other man's for only a moment before moving down along his jawline in a series of nips and kisses, pausing to bite lightly at the juncture of the blonde's neck and shoulder. He licked the sting of the bite away, and continued to work his way down. He descended on one peaked nipple, sucking hotly on it and causing Cloud to moan raggedly. He switched to the other one as he slowly slid the boxers off the blonde. The older man flung them to the side and continued his torturously slow descent down, stopping briefly at the navel to swirl his tongue around it.

A streak of red formed on Cloud's face as the other man stopped and looked down at him. Or, more importantly, what was between his thighs. Grey eyes rose to meet his and held him there with the predatory lust and want in them. His heart thundered in his ears and he gulped air as Zack gave him one of his lopsided smiles and lowered his head again. "Za...ack! Ahhh!"

He held the blonde's hips down with one hand, stroking sweat-streaked thighs with the other as he took in the hard shaft, tongue stroking and swirling around the thick flesh. He rolled his eyes up to see Cloud's head flung back, eyes staring sightlessly up at the ceiling and panting for breath. He forced his throat to relax, and slid farther down on the cadet until he had reached the hilt. The Soldier sucked gently as he came back up off his lover, causing the blonde to thrash and cry out. Hands dove into the thick, black spikes and Zack covered a wince as the other boy's hold tightened painfully.

The older man bobbed his head, reaching down to play with the blonde's heavy balls. Unable to resist the temptation, the darker-haired man drew in the firm flesh again, deep-throating the cadet again. He let his throat muscles contract around the shaft until he was forced to come off him for air. Zack hummed suddenly, the vibrations wracking through Cloud and he surged up, fingers tightening in Zack's hair. The older man wrapped his hand around the base of the blonde where his mouth wasn't and squeezed while humming again.

"Zack...gonna...gonna...ahhh!"

Liquid heat pooled inside him, and the waves of pleasure that had been crashing through him, now overwhelmed him. Zack stopped what he had been doing and focused now on swallowing all of the blonde's essence, running a tongue over his upper lip to catch the last of the salty, musky taste. He moved up next to the dazed blonde, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling the smaller body tight to him. He lazily stroked his fingers down Cloud's arm, dropping a feather-soft kiss on the cadet's lips as the younger man regained his senses.

Cloud curled into the other man's embrace with a content sigh. "Are you glad you took the risk now?"

"Oh, hell yes. Of course, now I'm going to be insatiable."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "And you weren't before?"

"Snap." The Soldier chuckled, Cloud joining him before flinching from the pain it caused. "What's wrong?" Zack asked, noticing the tenseness in the smaller man immediately.

The blonde shook his head and smiled, opting to tug on one drooping black spike until the owner obliged to kiss the blonde again. The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, just enjoying the nearness of the other.

--------------------------TBC--------------------------------

A.N. Yeah, I'm definately not the best smut writer out there. lol. Sorry this took me so long to finish, but I have issues when writing lemons. So, from now on you'll know most likely when one is coming up by how long it takes me to write it. Shhhh, its a secret though. Can't let anyone know I've become predictable about anything. Anywho, I'm starting to get a rough estimate about how much longer this story will be. I'm guessing somewhere in the vicinity of 10 more chapters. Then I'll get started in on the second fic in this series. Also, if anyone's interested in them, I have about seven other stories I've started and almost finished the first chapter too. So I'll be submitting quite a few things.

I've gotten the sudden urge to draw the scene where Cloud is curled up around Zack, panicking from the pain and loss of sight. I've been in a major drawing mood lately. Anywho, I'm aiming for the next chapter to be up by this weekend, or Monday. One of the two. It really all depends on how much studying I need to do. I have several tests next week that I need to do some major studying for. Now then, Daily Chapter Question:

How are Zack's parents going to feel about Cloud?

See you at the end of the next chapter.


	12. Author's Note

Sorry to all my fans for not updating for almost a year. I lost my drive to write, but after reading your reviews, I started writing this one again. So I hope to have an update out for X-Mas. If not, its will be up soon. I promise.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The SUV idled as the last of the supplies were loaded up into it. Zack ran back and forth between loading their stuff into the car and checking on Cloud, who finally growled at him that he was fine. Even Leria finally shoo'ed him away, though using a gentle hand motion in comparison to Cloud's methods of growling at the older boy to stop touching him. She pressed a small packet of herbs into the blonde's hand, whispering instructions on how to prepare them should he feel any pain still or if the blindness returned. He nodded his thanks, leaning heavily on Zack's Buster Sword-turned-crutch. A slight bulge around his midsection and travelling up his back showed where extra bandages had been wrapped around his slight figure to ensure the still-healing wounds would be protected on the journey.

Several of the townsfolk bid the two their farewells, two or three giving supplies they would need to reach Gongaga. Throughout the entire proceedings though, Cloud felt the burn of eyes on him, but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Still, there could only be one person giving him this type of nervous feeling. The one Zack was careful to avoid while they had been staying here. _ No matter, we're leaving. Won't need to worry about him._ Thanking Leria and the last of the villagers one more time, the cadet hobbled his way to the jeep, waving off Zack as he rushed over to help.

"Stop being such a Mother Hen, I'm fine." Cloud growled, brushing off Zack's attempts to help him into the vehicle.

The Soldier hovered around him still fussing as the blonde pulled himself slowly into the passenger seat, panting with the effort it took. "Cloud, are you sure you're okay to travel? We can wait another day. Week. Month."

Cloud shook his head, a faint smile flitting across his features. "I'm sure, Zack. Just like I've told you hundreds of times already this hour." He leaned his head back against the seat, closing his eyes and listening to Zack saying his own goodbyes before climbing into the SUV. One blue eye cracked opened and the cadet waved to Leria as the pulled out of the town. "How long will it take us to get to Gongaga?"

"Should only be a couple days, granted we get into no more trouble."

"Mm" Cloud murmured, allowing the hum of the engine and rocking of the vehicle to lull him into a daze, and then into sleep.

Zack smiled as he heard the soft snoring next to him, reaching behind his seat to grab a blanket to lay over the sleeping blonde. The soldier switched the radio on, turning the volume down low so it wouldn't disturb his companion next to him.

It wasn't until early evening that the younger boy finally began to stir. Cloud yawned, jaw cracking, and stretched, arching his back in a clean line. He winced slightly as skin on the still newly-healed wounds pulled, but continued to list his arms up above his head to loosen those joints as well. Cerulean eyes slitted open to find Zack watching him avidly, dark eyes gleaming like a predator on the prowl. Until rough jostling alerted the Soldier he had driven off the road while staring.

Cloud stuffed the knuckles of one hand into his mouth, muffling laughter that threatened to explode out of him. "Like what you see?" He asked as soon as he had the breath to.

Zack glared at him briefly, before joining in the laughter. "Very."

"Is the sun setting or rising?" Cloud asked after the two had calmed down, wiping sleep from his eyes and peering outside the window. They had left the forests far behind and were now driving though a vast, open plain. A very faint, hazy-grey shimmer on the horizon hinted at possible mountains or another forest.

"It is setting, Sleeping Beauty. And that there on the horizon," Zack pointed to the haze, "Is the mountains my hometown is located by." The Soldier glanced to where the sun hung in the sky. "I figure we've got about two to three hours of daylight left to travel by before we'll have to stop and make camp."

Cloud nodded, frowning as a slow grin crawled its way onto Zack's lips. "Zack, I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"Buckle up."

"Oh shit." Quickly the blonde strapped the seatbelt on, one hand going to latch onto the door handle.

"I've been wanting to do this for months now on one of these new models. The vehicle is equipped witha nitro-mako booster engine." The dark-haired youth winked at Cloud. "Let's see how fast she goes." And Zack pushed a little button on the dashboard.

The blonde had the sensation of being pressed back into the seat and the world around them blurring at the sudden increase in speed. He gasped for breath while Zack gave out a whoop, laughing like a madman. He looked at Cloud, noting the larger-then-normal eyes and laughed harder.

"Isn't this fun?!"

"NO! Slow down!!" The smaller boy screamed as the vehicle went over a small hill, going airborn. "You're gonna kill us!!"

"Pfft. Ye of so little faith." The truck hit a bump, sailing once more into the air before crashing to the ground and kicking up a trail of dust. "Okay, maybe a little dangerous. But don't worry! I'm driving after all."

Cloud seriously considered in that moment if it was safer to jump out of the vehicle then and there.

"You know you liked going fast just as much as me!" Zack called to the blonde from outside the tent he had pitched. "Come on, Spike! Its cold and dark and cold. At least give me my clothes back!"

The black-haired Soldier shivered, rubbing his hands furiously up and down his arms and sides, stripped to his boxers. _Damned clever punk!_ He acutely remembered Cloud dragging him into the tent after their supper, some kissing, more then a little touching as the blonde pulled the clothes off the other boy. And then beign shoved back and out of the tent, with the zipper hissing shut and a click that sounded suspiciously like a lock.

"You have magic, use a Fire spell. And next time, you'll learn not to endanger us like that again." Cloud called back to him, snuggling into the warm blankets inside with a sigh of pleasure. "Soooo warm in here. Its like heaven."

"That's just mean." Zack pouted, unwrapping one arm from around his torso long enough to pile a couple pieces of wood they had gathered. He reached for his Fire materia only to realize...it was on his gauntlet. Which was in the tent with a certain blonde demon. "Cloud!! My materia is in there! You gotta let me in!"

Blue eyes slitted with the effort of making no noise as the cadet rolled the red orb around in his palm. "Sorry Zack, going to sleep in five...four..."

"Don't you dare!"

"Three..."

"Cloud I'm warning you!"

"Two...One...I'm asleep."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Now open up." He tapped one bare foot, waiting for the blonde to do as he said. And became more frustrated as the only sound within, was the gentle breathing of someone sleeping. "That little...he fell asleep."

With a sigh, he trudged back to the vehicle and pulled out one of the spare, musty blankets all Shinra vehicles came equipped with and settled in the back seat as best as he could. "Oh, you're gonna get it tomorrow love." He promised, trying to sleep against the cold.

"Good Morning!!!" Cloud shouted, ripping the blanket off Zack with a flourish. "I made breakfast!"

With a groan, the Soldier un-kinked himself from his tightly-curled position, shivering from the wind. Sure enough he could smell bacon and eggs and he staggered over to the warmth of the fire, practically laying in it to try and get warm. His clothes sat in a heap to one side, including his Fire materia.

"So how are you feeling, Cupcake?" Cloud asked with an annoyingly cheerful smile.

The other boy glared at him. "Oh, you're gonna get it."

The blonde laughed and proceeded to continue clearing up their camp while Zack sulked and wolfed down his breakfast. The Soldier groaned as he stood, muscles sore and aching from the freezing temperatures last night and the unnatural position he had been forced to sleep in. Every movement hurt in some place and he nearly cried at the thought of driving over all those bumps and dips a rarely-used road has in it.

"Come on lazy! Let's go, I've got everything packed!" The blonde sauntered over, grabbing one wrist and giving a sharp tug, hauling the older boy to his feet with a pained whimper. The cadet had some pity and kissed him on the cheek. "The sooner we get to Gongaga, the sooner you can rest."

Zack tried to glare at him, but the blonde jusst smiled. "You do know this is your fault right?" A nod. He sighed. "You so owe me."

"Yes, yes I know. Now let's get going, I wanna see what your home is like."

Zack gave him a strange look, wondering why the blonde was so energetic and...cheerful this morning. Cloud just sauntered to the vehicle, hopping in and smiling to himself. Leria's herbs did wonders for the body and mood he decided as waves of happiness swept through him. He ignored Zack's wary look at him as he started the SUV and hummed along to what ever song was on the radio.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm great!"

Zack narrowed his eyes, looking the smaller boy over. "You're different today. Are you sure you're alright?"

The laugh that spilled from the blonde started Zack with its pure carelessness. "Yes, I'm sure. Leria just gave me something to take."

Relief swept through the Soldier, he trusted the priestess, and returned his attention to driving. Truth be told, he rather liked Cloud like he was currently, laughing and happy. The cadet even made several jokes and small talk through-out the day. He had a feeling this was the way Cloud was supposed to have been, should have been if his childhood had been a normal happy one. The blonde was very tight-lipped on that area, had told his boyfriend only a few stories that the Soldier knew had been carefully editted of details. If he could, he'd bring this Cloud out more often. And so he let his companion chatter on and on about random nonsense, supplying the occasional remark to keep the flow of words going.

"Zack! Is that a church?!"

Grey eyes followed the finger pointing to the horizon, seeing the lone spire rising up faintly. "Naw, that's the Mako reactor near my home. We should be there in two hours or less."

And suddenly the older boy was being bombarded with questions about his homeland, his family and friends, and what his childhood had been like. Zack laughed, ruffling blonde spikes as he tried to keep up. It only lasted an hour before the cadet starting to slow down in his non-stop babbling. The drugs were wearing thing and/or nervousness was setting in as the village came into view.

"Oh my god! Wait till you try my mother's pasta dishes. You'll double your weight in a day eating so much of it!" Zack looked at his own belly ruefully. He had gained two pounds before they left and he wasn't happy about it to say the least, nor happy about the thought of gaining more. But...home-made cooking...

Cloud sighed, and used Zack's own arm to wipe the drool currently coming out of the dark-haired boy. "You're a glutton."

"I prefer to think an oppurtunist of seizing advantage of a meal that is in no way toxic or made from last month's left-overs."

"Glutton."

Zack pouted, keeping his eyes rigidly on the road and ignoring the other. Until a finger poked him in his belly, causing him to yelp and jerk. He shot the blonde a death-glare before going back to ignoring him. But the younger teen was persistant, jabbing him again to similar effects as the first.

"Oh look we're here! Behave!"

Cloud smirked, leaning in close to Zack's ear. "But I thought you liked me naughty." His tongue swept out to drag against the shell of Zack's ear, causing the Soldier to gasp and jerk, SUV veering sharply. The cadet sat back again, acting as if nothing had happened while Zack tried to get control of the vehicle once more. "You should really pay attention to the road you know."

A growl was heard from his left, causing the blonde to chuckle and give the source an evil and mischevious look. "Unless of course you don't want to drive."

Zack seriously contemplated slamming on the brakes right then and there and calling the blonde's bluff. As it was, he settled with a simple, "Just wait till night." He decided he loved the carefree laugh that came from the blonde beside him more then anything else he had heard from him.

They lapsed into a companionable silence the rest of the drive. Even as they entered Gongaga, Cloud remained silent taking it all in. It was so different from his own home. Villagers stepped easily out of the way for the vehicle, not even batting an eye at the Shinra uniforms. With a mako reactor so close, they must see plenty of Shinra on an average basis. Cerulean eyes widened as Zack finally stopped in front of a house, looking it over.

"Home sweet home!" Zack announced cheerfully, hopping out. "Come on Spike, it ain't that much to be amazed over."

Numbly Cloud climbed out of the car, slowly moving to Zack. _So this is his home._ It felt personal to be there, to see where Zack had grown up. With a huge grin, the Soldier grabbed his hand and dragged him up to the front door, knocking once before flinging the door wide. And staring straight into the barrel of a loaded shotgun. Cloud gasped, jerking back and reaching for the weapons he had left in the SUV. And then Zack gave a nervous laugh.

"Hi mom."

AN: Okay first things first. Yes I know. Two months late. Real life issues, lack of motivation, and just out-right lazyness delayed me. Also, I know its short chapter, but i'll write longer next. Umm, not answering reviews this time, there were too many but next time I will. Also, for last chapter, yeah I know, seemed rushed. But Cloud did it to certify the fact he was alive and alright and that Zack was there. Think of it as comfort sex. Lol, anywho, I am working on this daily now so hopefully the wait for the next chapter won't be so long. Until then, hugs and kisses and sorry again.

Oh, my upload time on this might be a bit late, because I'm also working on a kakashi/sakura fic atm. And no complaining about that pairing, I loves it. XD


End file.
